My Enemy's Enemy
by bellerophon
Summary: During the Alliance, Stephanie sets out to bring about the destruction of Triple H with the help of the WWFers. Smoochy dreamers for ever!!
1. Default Chapter

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: Probably R

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know.

****

CHAPTER 1

The woman ran from the hotel, long brown hair streaming behind her. Knocking people out of her way, she snagged a cab and threw her lone bag in the seat, yelling directions as she looked over her shoulder. Three burly men were shouldering people aside as they tried to reach her, although they seemed to be moving a lot slower than necessary. They made it to the cab just as it pulled away from the curb. The woman smiled and mockingly gave them the finger. The three men glowered at her before winking, one waving good bye, another mouthing 'good-luck'. Out of all four of the people involved, none noticed the tear slipping slowly down the woman's face. It slipped down so quickly that even she didn't notice it pass.

The three men watched the car over their shoulders as it grew smaller and smaller. The tallest looked at the others. "Hunter's going to have our hides for this."

"She knows everything. If she manages to get to McMahon, all their plans are ruined and the Alliance will be screwed." One of the others muttered.

The first man scowled. "I still don't like this. One of us should've gone. Not Steph, man. She's not going to be able to stop them going after her. She won't be able to protect herself."

The three men stood together. One sighed, the soft noise belying his cocky, arrogant exterior. "We don't know everything, not like she does."

"Dude, Vince'll make sure she gets protection. Fuck, he'll probably hire the APA for what she knows. She's totally gonna be his top priority, if only because he can't afford to let them get her," Christian tried to reassure Test. 

"You're right." Rob shrugged, slipping easily back into his easy going mood. "It's only until Vince can get his end sorted out and we can go look after her ourselves. Right, Test?" He looked up when there was no reply. "…Test?"

"Tell Hunter I've gone for food." Test ignored the question and flagged a cab down, jumping in before the others could stop him. Neither missed the look of apprehension and stress on his face. Rob and Christian stared at the leaving cab in surprise. "Dude, Triple H doesn't suspect anything, does he?" Christian turned to face Rob. "Test has been a total spaz-bomb lately. He's acting suspect."

"I know. He's just worried about Steph. I think he feels bad about what's happened with her. He's probably following her now to make sure she gets there alright." Rob shrugged and walked away from the curb, Christian following behind. Rob didn't mind the Canadian wrestler, even though he was especially weird sometimes, and even though he did have a sore spot over his brother. Christian could be a flake to the extreme, but it didn't mean he wasn't smart too. He was also one of the few people Rob kind of trusted in the Alliance and was slowly becoming a good friend. "Come on, we better get back and tell Hunter she 'got away'."

The two men walked into the hotel and out of sight.

* * * * * *

"Oh my God?"

"Is that….?"

"What the hell…….why is she here?"

Stephanie strolled along the back corridors of the arena looking calm and in control. Arrogant. She ignored the half whispers and muttered comments. _It doesn't matter what they say about me. They're nobodies, nothings. I'm the Billion Dollar princess. I'm Stephanie McMahon Helms…..Stephanie McMahon. I'll do whatever the hell I want! _She walked past Trish Stratus who reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"Stephanie, hi, um…what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Ever the intelligent one, aren't you? Do you honestly think I would tell you," Stephanie paused, looked Trish over and laughed, "you why I am here? Please." She pushed past her and kept walking. She smirked at Trish's spluttering behind her. Turning a corner, she reached the office she had to go to. Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her hair and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie heard her father yell and almost lost her courage. _I could run away. Hide in Mexico. I like tacos. Mexican guys are cute._ But she was already slowly opening the door. She could hear her father finishing a meeting with someone, someone who's voice sounded distinctly familiar._ Oh no, not now. So help me God, if he says one thing, I am going to slap him._ She pushed the door wide open and walked in. 

Vince looked up and immediately frowned. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

At Vince's antagonistic tone, Jericho had looked over his shoulder. For a split second , he had looked surprised but it was immediately replaced with a smirk. He opened his mouth to speak, which Stephanie took as her cue. She held her hand in front of his face and, noticing the chair he was on had wheels, smiled sweetly and pushed the chair and him out the door. She was just closing the door when he found his store of insults and began yelling, "Did someone kick you off your favourite corner, Princess? Hey, watch the goods!"

Stephanie ignored it, shut the door and turned to face her father. _Courage, he can't stand cowards. Be brave. _She sat on the desk and smiled at him. "Daddy, I have some information I think you'll be very interested in."

He raised an eyebrow before leaning over his desk. "You expect me to listen to you?" Stephanie nodded, amazed she had managed to remain composed, when inside her torso it felt like her stomach was liquifying. "You have two minutes to convince me not to have you thrown out on your ass."

Stephanie glared at Vince. Only the fact that she needed his help prevented her from releasing a torrent of verbal abuse followed by her storming out. _Pretend you have no pride……no pride……no pride……say the words…._ Putting a contrite emotion on her face, Steph glanced down at the table, knowing she looked innocent and young. She looked up through her eyelashes. Vince wasn't buying it. Stephanie knew she had to raise the stakes if her father was going to give her the time of day. She began to allow her lower lip to tremble and quiver. 

"Forget the waterworks, sit down and get to the point!" Vince snapped. Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat in a chair across the desk from him. "Now, I now we've had our problems in the past, what with you being cruel and controlling my whole life, and me trying to put you out of business, but as of about an hour ago, we have one thing in common……" She paused for effect before continuing. "….We both want my husband out of our lives."

Vince narrowed his eyes and smirked. "So you've finally come to your senses about Triple H. Congratulations. Have a wonderful divorce. Why are you coming to me?"

"Because…..Because Hunter is playing us both for idiots." Stephanie stated calmly. She had rehearsed her speech the whole way here and she'd be damned if she was going to cry. "Because he's bought ECW out from underneath me. Because he's got wrestlers on the inside of WWF. Because he's going to take control of the WWF unless someone can stop him." Stephanie looked her father straight in the eye. "Because no one treats Stephanie McMahon the way he has and gets away with it."

She watched, hard faced, as her father stared back at her. She felt, as she always had when he looked at her like that, like he was reading all her thoughts, stripping her soul bare. Stephanie raised her chin and waited to see what Vince would decide to do. Anxiety twisted her insides as he considered what she had said. Stephanie could feel her hands trembling in her lap, knowing that her father was her only real hope. And he was the only person who would be able to keep her safe from Hunter and his men. If that meant sharing information, then she was prepared to do so. Not only that, she would be able to keep the WWF from Hunter's hands. She would be able to get the guys stuck in the Alliance contracts at WWF. Not forgetting, either, the ever-important revenge on Hunter.

"What do you mean, he's got wrestlers on the inside! In my Federation!" Stephanie blinked in surprise, having drifted off. Apparently her father had made a decision. "Don't think for a minute that I have forgotten what you've tried to do to me. I will never forget, you ungrateful backstabbing traitor."

Stephanie frowned at Vince's remarks. She knew what her father wanted to hear, what he expected to hear. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I was wrong for doing what I did. I was so angry, I just didn't think. And now I'm in this horrible mess." Stephanie stared into the eyes of her father, hating him for making her say these things, yet somehow happy and relieved that they would no longer be on opposite sides. Hunter had treated her the same way as most men did, letting her have her way up on her pedestal, but not her father. Vince had always treated her like gold but he had challenged her too. Hunter turned out to be…..disappointing. And now he was finally challenging her, but somehow she didn't appreciate him buying her business out from under her. "I need your help. I can't do this without you. I can't go back to Hunter, he knows that I know. He's….he's sending people after me. If I do this, I want a guarantee of protection."

"So that's the deal is it? You tell me what you know, and I keep you safe." Vince mused. 

"No. I know who the insiders in the WWF are. That's very precious info. IF I tell you, I want protection, all my stock options and senior privileges at WWF back AND contracts for some of the wrestlers in the Alliance. Wrestlers of my choice." Stephanie bargained. Truth be told, she had been almost looking forward to this part. If there was anything she loved, it was the wheeling-dealing that played a major part of the business. 

"You're joking right? I'm supposed to trust you to bring your own men in just after you've tried to put me out of business. Do I look like a moron? Is that why you're asking for that?" 

"I 'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I'm risking a lot coming here. My guys have risked a lot to keep me safe. I told them they would have jobs. So no jobs for them means no information for you." Stephanie spelled it out for him. She wouldn't change her mind. It wasn't like she was fantastic, close friends with those men. She owed them, that was all. And if she could get people like Test, RVD and Christian back in the WWF, it meant that she wouldn't be alone. Just another bonus.

Vince was shaking his head. "Stephanie, you've asked a lot of me in the past. But this?" He heaved a sigh. Stephanie couldn't decide whether he was going to say yes or no. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this…..you've got a deal." Stephanie squealed and jumped out of her chair and into his arms for a long hug. "Thank you, Daddy. You won't regret this, I promise. We'll get rid of Hunter and my guys will come here and everything will be fantastic!"

"I'm waiting with baited breath." Vince replied sarcastically. "Now. Let's get down to business. Who are the bastards playing the WWF for fools?"

*************

"Did someone kick you off your favourite corner, Princess?" A doorknob to the shoulder. "Hey! Watch the goods!" The door slammed in his face. Chris rolled his eyes and stood up, rubbing his now bruised shoulder. He turned around to face the smirking faces of Matt and Jeff Hardy. "Eh. Guess who's favourite royalty is here for a visit?"

"If it's King Edge then where is he? I'm not at all in the mood to deal with the ego trip. Maybe we can avoid contact." Matt half-joked, referring to Edge's recent win of 'King Of The Ring'.

"Yeah, well, not quite. But you're not the only one avoiding him. Even Christian didn't want to be around him any more." Chris laughed. "And you know you're not doing well if Christian doesn't anything to do with you."

"Christian's an ass-wipe. Who're you talking 'bout, anyway?" Matt asked, mock punching Chris. "Can I take a guess and say Vince's little girl has come crawling back?"

"Oh my god, give the man a prize! She just kicked me out of my meeting with Vince. Well, actually she rolled me out on a chair. How'd you know?" Chris picked up his bag and started walking to the door, the Hardys following him.

"We happened to overhear you yelling another golden comeback of the sort you generally direct at Stephanie. This one? Not your best, man." Matt pushed the door open and they continued into the Hardy's locker room.

"I agree. Judges gave you an 8.3 for feeling but only a 2.6 for creativity. We've come to expect better from you." Jeff sat down and pulled a candy bar out from his own bag. He took a bite and continued, "So what's the billion dollar bitch doing here? Isn't she like one of the leaders of the Alliance?"

"That's what I want to know. And I'm sure we'll find out in the usual melodramatic, grandiose way the McMahon's always reveal their little plans." Chris shrugged and looked around. "Where's Smoochy?"

"Lita's havin' a shower. You know, if she hears you call her that again, she's gonna kick your ass." Matt laughed, "No wait, she's done that already."

"Please, bruised me, maybe. But there was no ass-kicking." Chris sat across from Jeff and pulled the candy bay from his hands. He broke a piece from it and handed it back to the indignant Hardy. "Get your own candy, Jericho. I've been craving this all day."

"Touchy. So we're waiting for the Diva and then we're going back to the hotel?" 

"Mmm-hmm. Don't count on getting there any time soon. Lita's not exactly known for short showers." Matt picked up a stray book and started reading. Jeff was pulling out his notebook and pencil. Chris sighed. Boredom seemed imminent.

**************

"What do you mean?! You said you knew who the double crossers were! What are you trying to tell me!?" Stephanie winced. Maybe she should've told her father that she wasn't actually aware of the insiders in WWF names. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll know in the next few days. It's okay, calm down."

Vince was glaring at her. Stephanie decided perhaps something was required to calm him down. "I can tell you which wrestlers are definitely loyal to the WWF," she offered.

"Well, that will have to do, won't it. Okay, spill." Vince demanded.

"I know this for sure because Hunter had a list of wrestlers from the WWF and notes about them, like what he thought of them. Some of the notes were pretty indicative of who's loyalties lay where. Okay, the APA are loyal. In fact, Hunter was very nasty about what he said about them. Er…Edge is. And so are those stupid Hardys and their bitch girl." Stephanie frowned at the thought of Lita. "How many is that? Five?…..no, six. There was one more……..Oh, ugh. How could I forget? That loser Jericho."

"So out of all the wrestlers in the WWF, we can only be sure that those seven are still loyal to us? That's just……pathetic." Vince was looking decidedly unhappy. 

"I don't know about the others. Some of them, I couldn't find notes. Others, the notes didn't say much. Most of them I doubt are with Hunter. But I can't be sure." Stephanie tried to think of the notes and what was written but she couldn't tell anything about the other wrestlers.

"And who are these fantastic wrestlers who want to join the WWF? I'm guessing they're your insiders?" Vince narrowed his eyes. "Tell me who they are."

Stephanie shook her head straight away. "No dice. Until I'm sure that we're safe from the Alliance, you don't find out who they are." 

"Fine. I can deal with that later. Those seven are probably still all here. I'm calling a meeting." Vince picked up the phone from his desk and dialled out. "Find me Jericho, the Hardys, Edge and the APA. Tell them to get their asses here pronto," He ordered down the phone, and looked at Stephanie. "Let's get this show on the road."

****************

__

"400 lbs….making an Edge and Christian sandwich." JR (mmmmm…..Edge and Christian sandwich…..yummalicious)

So what is going to happen? I have no idea. This is definitely heading into the direction of a Stephanie/Jericho fic. Yeah, baby, those two are meant for each other. Tune in next week when I continue this wacky little adventure into the world of the WWF. Little teaser for anyone who happens to be reading this mishmash of a story : One unlucky person finds out someone else knows about their betrayal. Could I be any more vague? Read the next chapter and find out……


	2. 2

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 2

Jeff and Chris tried to restrain their laughter as they leaned over Matt, who was laying back in his chair snoring. Jeff reached out his arm again and poured some more liquid out of the bottle into Matt's hair and both he and Chris snorted as the smell rose from his hair. Jeff was about to hand the bottle to Chris when someone came running in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I know, excessive shower time." Lita paused as she looked over their frozen poses. "What the hell are you two doing to Matt this time?" At that point, Matt woke up sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" He looked up at Jeff and Chris and frowned at their contrived innocent faces. "Smells like Lita's old perfume. Is she using that gross pongy crap again?"

Jeff and Chris sniggered. Matt stood up and saw Lita, pulling a double take when he saw her very unimpressed face. "Uh, Lita, hey. I didn't know you were here."

Lita glared back at him. "Obviously." Jeff and Chris looked at each other and nodded towards the door. They were about to make their escape when they both felt hands on their backs. "What the hell is this shit in my hair?"

They turned and looked back. Behind was a stressed Matt followed by an angry Lita. Jeff patted Matt on the shoulder. "It's just some of Lita's lovely perfume. How did you describe it? Uh, gross pongy crap?" Matt glared at Jeff until he was disturbed by Lita jumping on his back and tackled him to the ground. Jeff immediately jumped on the fallen pair screaming, "Stacks on!" Chris watched, bemused, as the would-be fight turned into a tickle fight. He was about to leave when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. "Not so fast, Jericho." Matt pulled him off his feet to the floor.

Chris would've continued the fight but at that point they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lita yelled, though it came out smothered by Jeff's torso.

To all of their surprise, it was Edge coming through the door. He looked down at them and sneered. "What a shock, Lita on the floor with three guys."

Chris stood up, dusting himself off. "Smart move, Edge. Four on one and you bag Lita? Real clever."

Edge grinned his toothy grin and shrugged. "Just couldn't resist. And it's sooo too easy." He adjusted his shirt and continued, "I do have a reason for coming here, because like I'd ever want to be seen with you lot without a good reason."

Jeff, Matt and Lita stood up and glared at him. "Just tell us what you want and get lost," Matt ordered.

"Meeting with the Man. He says it's real important and to get to his office like our jobs are on the line." Edge was about to say more when he sniffed the air next to Matt's head before recoiling in disgust. "Dude, take a shower first, your hair is totally rank!" With one last grossed out cough, Edge left, leaving the door open behind him.

Jeff and Chris burst out laughing, Matt lifted a string of hair away from his nose and Lita yelled in frustration, "My perfume does not smell bad!" Matt gave Chris and Jeff a dirty look before heading to their adjoined bathroom. Chris shrugged, "I guess once Matt rinses his hair, we'll go see what Vince's problem is this time." He sighed as he thought of something. "Who wants to bet it's got something to do with Slutanie, the Princess Bitch?"

**********

Stephanie sat next to her father, trying to be discreet as she checked her watch. She hadn't expected the meeting to take this long to get started so by the time she managed to leave, it would probably be too late to call any of the guys. Sighing, she shook her head as she realised something she hadn't even considered before. Because she had run out of the hotel so fast, she had taken only the bare essentials with her. Thank God she took her Amex with her so she could go shopping and book a new hotel room some place away from Hunter. Probably not tonight but tomorrow she'd have brand new fabulous things. If anything cheered Stephanie up as much as kicking some one's ass, it was a shopping trip.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Finally, they could start talking. Edge walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Where is everyone else? We've been waiting here for too long!" Vince yelled, becoming aggressive.

Edge shrugged, "I found the Hardys and Lita with Jericho and told them but the APA are gone already. The extreme doofs will probably be here soo…" Edge's words ran out as he first saw Stephanie sitting beside her father. A puzzled expression came to his face as he pointed to Stephanie. "Dude, did you notice she's here?"

Vince rolled his eyes at the blonde Canadian. "What do you think, Edge? Stephanie here is the reason for this meeting." He didn't continue, instead opting to wait for the other wrestlers to arrive before explaining.

Stephanie met Edge's stare. She was surprised to see careful consideration and wariness in his hazel eyes. It was a major contrast with his usual dopey, cheeky appearance. It looked like Stephanie was going to have to adjust her mental judging of Edge. But then she *was* a threat to him and his job. Any person who wasn't a complete moron would look at her the same way. Stephanie stared back until Edge looked away, and she broke off smirking. No one could take looking a McMahon in the eyes and beat them.

She was still smirking when the door opened again and her least favourite person in the building walked in, arms spread in the air.

"The Ayatollah is here! Now we can begin!"

*************

Chris had finally managed to herd the Hardys and Lita together, making Matt apologise to Lita and Jeff apologise to Matt. After Matt rinsed his hair, Chris had pushed each of them out the door. Sometimes he thought it'd be easier to count ants than try to organise Team Xtreme. Checking his watch, he figured they were at least fifteen minutes late. Vince was gonna steam when they came in.

They reached the door to his office and Chris pulled a face at the others, making them snort with laughter, before pushing the door open, pronouncing, "The Ayatollah is here! Now we can begin!" He entered flamboyantly, winking at Vince and pulling up a chair. He then noticed he had sat down directly across from the Root Of All Evil herself, Stephanie. She was sitting there smirking at him. Chris smirked back before speaking, "Stephanie, what a surprise seeing you here. But then Wednesday nights aren't usually too busy on your corner, are they?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and yawned. "Can we get on with this now!?"

Vince glared at Chris and began talking. "Before I tell you what this is about, you all understand something. What we discuss in this room doesn't leave this room. Got that?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good. The Alliance apparently poses a bigger threat than we originally thought. My daughter has come to me with information concerning insiders in the WWF. The Alliance is planning a take over of WWF. And Stephanie is going to be the one who saves all your jobs."

Stephanie smiled as she looked around and was confronted by four pairs of eyes staring disbelievingly at her. "She's….helping you. Helping us?" Lita questioned, her voice laden with suspicion.

Stephanie sneered at Lita, "I really try not to think of it that way because, well, the idea of helping you makes me feel slightly nauseous. I prefer to see it getting some revenge."

"Why are you doing this? You are the Alliance. You're an owner," Matt asked, glaring at her for her crack at Lita. "Why do you need revenge?"

"I am no longer an partial-owner. My shares have been bought and I've rejoined the WWF." Stephanie narrowed her eyes and leant over the table to glare in the dark Hardy's eyes. "Who I want revenge on and why is my business. Not yours or anyone else's, so keep your greasy little head out of it." She clenched her jaw and refrained from smirking when Matt sat back in his chair and held his hands up. Intimidation was fun.

However, Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Edge snorting and clapping. He began to grin his crazy grin and chortled with laughter. All the other occupants of the room stared at him in surprise.

Edge came out of his fit long enough to point at Stephanie and laugh some more. He saw the looks the others were giving him and the unimpressed 'hmmph' coming from Vince. "You guys are totally brain dead. Don't you get who it is? Hahahahahaha, Stephanie got done!"

Jericho tried to figure out what the blonde idiot was talking about. "What the hell is your little, little mind thinking?"

"Dude, it's gotta be Triple H. Why else would she be so pissed? What did he do, Steph? Buy ECW from you?" Edge broke off into laughter, not realising he had guessed the truth. But the others had noticed Stephanie's thunder filled face and grinned at each other. Jericho was grinning ear to ear. "Oh, jeez, Stephy, did the Game play you? Looks like you and hubby weren't meant to be after all." That of course made Jeff, Matt and Lita laugh harder. Edge had disbelief in his eyes. "No way. That dumbfuck got one over Stephanie McMahon? But then how supremely stupid do you have to be to have your company bought out from under you? Especially by that caveman" Stephanie was frozen, a horrible feeling race through her veins. Jericho reached over, patted her hands and she jerked away. "Not everyone has that kind of stupidity, Steph. You should be proud." 

She turned to her father, asking silently for help but he just stared back. Then Stephanie understood. This was penance. Her punishment for trying to do something for herself, sitting there taking every thing they said and knowing it was true. Well, screw that. Denial was not just a river in Egypt.

She stood slowly, letting her fury sink in, fury at her father, at Jericho and his stupid friends, at Hunter and especially at herself. She was the person who got suckered in by Hunter. She was the one who had thought he lov….Stephanie slammed her hands on the table. Jericho had been in the middle of saying something with the theme of 'Stephanie's an idiot, lets all laugh', but he was shocked out of his joke by the crack of her hands hitting the table. 

She glared at all of them. Her father, Jericho, the Hardys and Edge sat there in silence. Stephanie walked around the table, letting her nails scrape along the edge. She stood behind them and grabbed the nearest thing she could to vent. Jericho's hair. "You think you're so clever. Make your jokes, have fun." She ran one nail down Jericho's face. "Keep it up and I'll leave. You can sit here in the dark, not knowing who is your friend and who is your enemy. I'll walk away with every thing I know and you'll all be screwed. No jobs, no money. And do you think the Alliance would give you a job? Fat fucking chance. Understand this. You piss me off and I walk. You treat me like fucking gold because that's what I am to you now!" She bent over and whispered in Jericho's ear. "I'm out for blood. Get in my way and you'll wish I was the Alliance. I am your God now and don't you forget that."

She stood back up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Those left in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Wow, she really had the crazy eyes going," Jeff commented quietly. Chris reached back and rubbed gingerly at the sore spot on the back of his head where she had almost pulled his hair out. Matt and Lita were both rubbing their ears in response to the level Stephanie's voice had reached. Matt eyed Chris and said, "Man, we're lucky the glass in the windows didn't shatter." Vince just rolled his eyes and indicated at them, "One of you go after her."

"Dude, are you crazy? If one of us goes, she'll rip our balls off!" Edge burst out. "No way am I going!"

"Well, someone has to go. I won't allow her to wander the halls unprotected. She's our meal ticket and whether you want to say it or not, we need her. One of you get going!" The four wrestlers eyed each other, none willing to speak up. Finally, Vince growled something under his breath and pointed at Jericho. "You. Go. Now!"

Chris stood, slowly and unwillingly. He figured Vince's intense dislike for him had fuelled that decision more than anything else. "So what do I do?" He asked for options.

"You find her, you take her back to your hotel room, you give her the bed, leaving the floor for you." Vince smirked, "Tomorrow I'll find her somewhere safe to stay but right now it's too late."

Chris gave the Hardys one last helpless look, gave the finger to a grinning Edge and walked out.

******************

Stephanie almost ran away from her father's office. She saw an empty room and slipped in closing the door quietly behind her. She twisted the lock and pressed her head against the dor before turning and sitting down against it. She breathed in deeply a few times and blinked to stop her watering eyes from letting tears run. Once she was sure she wouldn't cry, she pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket and called a number she knew too well. It rang twice before he picked up.

"What!?"

Stephanie winced. "Bad time?"

Test huffed before answering, "Christian and Rob are rooming with me, because one of them-and they won't tell me who-but one of them 'accidentally' set fire to the carpet! And so they were both ejected from the hotel and I had to sneak them back in! It was lucky for them I was just coming back to the hotel." He sighed and Stephanie could imagine him rubbing a hand down his face. "As if that wasn't bad enough, they've gotten hold of some old wrestling videos and some Tequila and are currently trying copy every single move."

Stephanie couldn't hold back a laugh at that. The image of Rob and Christian pretending to be old wrestlers while drunk was just too much. "Who are they right now?"

"Eh, Christian is being Doink The Clown and Rob's being the old Undertaker, pre-motorbike, including little impressions of Paul Bearer. I really wish I had a video camera." Test finally laughed and continued, "So what's up?"

"We finally had our meeting. I wish I could have one of you guys here now." Stephanie refrained from telling him about what really happened. 

"Well, shouldn't be too long now. Hunter is going to start giving names soon. Then we can get the fuck outta there and to you." There was a pause and Stephanie heard a smash and raucous laughter in the background. "Shit! Sorry, Steph, gotta go. There's been a little accident." Beep.

Stephanie shook her head and put the phone back in her pocket. Having called the guys, she stood up feeling much better. That horrible ache that spread through her body was dissipating after talking to Test. After the whole fiasco with their would-be wedding, destroyed by Triple H, Test had hated her, watching as she turned to Hunter, loved Hunter instead of him. But they had come past that, they had reconnected and found that spark of friendship that had been what had joined them in the first place. Only one thing was different this time. Where before she had been in love with him for the fantastic boyfriend he had been, now she loved him for the loyal friend he was now. Sighing, she unlocked and opened the door. 

"Well, Princess, fancy meeting you here."

Stephanie didn't have to even turn and face the owner of that voice. Rolling her eyes, she spat at Jericho without looking, "One more comment and your testicles are gonna sprout through your nose."

Chris winced at the graphic image that had placed itself in his head. "Er, okay." Shaking his head, he decided insults and laughter were not the way to get Stephanie back to his hotel room. Time for something a bit different. He was going to have to be straight with her. "Look, Stephanie. I didn't come after you to rub it in…..not that I wouldn't enjoy that, but…"

Stephanie snorted and finally faced him. "Get to the point, loser."

Ignoring the little dig, Chris battled on. "Vince wants you to stay in my room tonight until he can find somewhere safe for you tomorrow. So gather your things and let's go. I do have things to do, you know."

Stephanie smirked, "Oh I'm sure. Places to be, people to do. And people say I'm the slut."

Chris gritted his teeth. Must not say derogatory comment, do not, repeat, do not call her anything at all. Just get her back to the room so you can leave. Chris smiled forcedly at Stephanie. "Where's your stuff?"

"I didn't bring any. I was kinda in a rush when I ran I left my hotel. But it's not like I'm actually going with you." Stephanie laughed. "Are you crazy? Like I want to be seen with you!?"

That did it. "You are coming with me, Princess, whether you want to or not!" Chris grabbed Stephanie around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, trying to ignore the shrieking. "Put me down! You lunatic! You crazy bastard!!! Get your hands off meeeeeeeee!"

The Hardys, Edge and Vince had been discussing minor details about upcoming matches when they heard some sort of screeching noise. They looked out the window just in time to see Jericho run past with a screaming Stephanie over his shoulder. Vince raised an eyebrow. Edge laughed and the Hardys eyed each other. Matt gave a half-hearted smiled, "Do you reckon he'll still come out with us tonight?"

Jeff shook his head, "I'll be surprised if he *survives* the night." 

*****************

Chris took a quick glance at Stephanie as she sat on the lounge in his hotel room. Apart from the initial screaming, she hadn't spoken to him. Not one word. He had even attempted civil conversation in the car and her response was to turn the radio on and stare out the window. Chris shook his head as he pulled his shirt on. Enough of Stephanie McMahon. It was time to go out and party Hardy. "I'm going now, Princess. Now I've kindly decided to give you the bed so feel free to be asleep when I get back. You can borrow these track pants and this singlet to sleep in." He placed the gathered clothes on a mantle and walked to the door. He turned and looked back at the young McMahon. Surprising as it seemed, Stephanie actually looked kind of forlorn and vulnerable sitting there by herself. Chris sighed and spoke again, "You know, Steph. If you can manage to restrain yourself from jumping every guy in the room, well, I guess you could come out with us." Talk about good deeds, Chris felt like a saint.

He waited expectantly for gratitude from the princess. She stood up and walked over to him, smiling beguilingly. Chris nodded as he grinned and indicated to the door. Stephanie walked right into his face, said "You're too kind" and gave him the finger. Chris pulled a face drop as she stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door. He rolled his eyes. What was he thinking? Her? Vulnerable? Stephanie McMahon was about as vulnerable as a King Cobra. Chris shook his head and left the room, slamming his door as well.

Stephanie listened to the door slam from the bedroom. Thank God the idiot was gone. She left the bedroom, gathered the clothes he left for her and got changed quickly. Looking around the room, she tried to find something to occupy her time. In-house movies sucked and it wasn't like she could call Stacey Kiebler and ask her to come around. Stephanie flopped back onto the lounge and frowned at the thought of Jericho. The nerve of that guy! Insinuating that she would….ooooh! Stephanie threw a nearby cushion to the ground. It hadn't helped at all that he had walked around shirt-less for a good fifteen minutes before putting a shirt on. It was almost impossible to ignore someone with a body that good….

Stephanie swore under her breath and decided she needed something to get her mind off the loser. She eyed the room again, this time her eyes lighting up as she spotted the mini-bar. Smirking, she walked over and opened, smiling even wider as she saw all the little bottles clinking together. Well, as any self-respecting drunk would say, the best time to get drunk is when you really should be sober. Stephanie picked up a nearby pot pouri basket, dumping the crispy petals on the floor, before sweeping all the bottles into the basket. She sat down and twisted open the lid of the first bottle. 

***************

I'm very sorry this chapter doesn't match the spoiler I gave. This story has already gotten a lot more complicated than I originally intended. That spoiler is now due in about 3 chapters. Sorry guys. But here is next week's spoiler and I guarantee it's correct.

****

SPOILER: The shit hits the fan when a certain someone finds another certain someone completely off their face. We also have a surprise visitor. I'll try to include a shopping trip, where two people see different sides of different people. More Vagueness, but then it leaves me room to make stuff up as I go. Another plus, it probably really annoys people.


	3. 3

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 3

Christian sniggered as Rob tried to recover from the cushion shot Christian had lain on him. He was stumbling around tripping over things. It was total hilarity. Then all of a sudden, Rob fell flat on his ass and something skidded across the floor from beneath his feet. It moved too fast for Christian so as he turned his head, he lost balance and fell backwards. Through a table. A glass table.

Christian lay there, thoroughly stunned, with his legs entwined in the wire skeleton of the broken table. He stared blindly, watching the spinning room, and a spinning laughing Rob and a spinning Test……He shook his head and tried to stand up. He managed to make it off the ruined table and broken glass before collapsing, accompanied with moaning.

Test looked down at the back of Christian. "You're both idiots," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes at the drunken duo. Rob staggered up to him and patted him on the back. "Man, you're too uptight!" He grabbed Test's arm as he bent over the fallen blonde and retrieved the bottle he had tripped on. Rob offered the bottle to Test. "Come on, man. Relax! That's an order!" Rob shoved the bottle into Test's hands and picked up a nearby phone. "Room service?!" He slurred. "It's an emergency, okay? We have a fallen comrade, pizza is needed immediately!…..huh…..well, how am I supposed to know the number of the room?……no…...how can I look at the number on the door if I I'm inside and the door is outside?…..yeah…." 

Test laughed as Rob tried to order pizza. He rolled the bottle of bourbon in his hands. Couldn't hurt, could it? He didn't have any matches on Raw the following night. They'd all been stressed lately and why the fuck shouldn't he get some time off? No reason, no goddamn reason at all. "Hey man," he waved at Rob. "Wha…?" Rob huffed and put his hand over the phone, "I don't think they wish to service this room!" He brought the phone back to his ear, "No! I do not wish to wait! I want pizza! My buddy is dying here! We canna hold on much longa, Cap'n!" 

Test sniggered then snatched the phone from Rob and said quickly, "Room 431, five large supreme pizzas. AND a bottle of bourbon." He hung up and smirked at the dumbfounded Rob. "No point doing this half-assed. I say, if we're gonna drink, we're gonna drink!" He unscrewed the lid of the bottle of bourbon he held and chugged some down. 

****************

Chris picked up the bottle of beer and returned to the table occupied by the Hardys and Lita. "Hey guys. Sorry it took awhile to get down her. I've got a billion dollar baby in my room." He uncapped his beer and swigged some down before continuing, "I even tried to be nice, you know, extend the holly branch or whatever." 

"Olive," Matt said.

Chris looked at him like he was insane. "Uh, no thanks. Does it look like I'm drinking a martini?"

The others round the table burst out laughing. "What? Come on, what is it?" Chris pouted.

"You big girl, it's an olive branch, not a holly branch." Lita smirked and poked her tongue out at him. "So how did the generous and ever tactful Chris Jericho extend a 'holly' branch?"

"She was looking all pathetic and moody, so I just asked her if she wanted to come down for a drink." Chris frowned as he tried to think of a reason why Stephanie got all pissed off at him. "I honestly think she's insane. It's the only logical explanation. Who wouldn't want to be seen with me?" He thought about his words and pointed at Jeff, "Don't you say a thing."

Lita narrowed her eyes at him. "What were your exact words, Chris?"

"Well, I told her if she could stop herself from trying to maul every man in the room, I would allow her to join us for a drink. I really don't understand why she got so PMS-y." He shook his head. The other three shook their heads but for an entirely different reason.

"You are so blonde." Matt smirked at him. "I bet Stephanie is in your room right now plotting revenge."

"But all I did was…" 

"All you did was insult a McMahon, Stephanie to be exact, with whom you have a rocky history, and then leave her alone in your room." Lita interrupted Chris. "I think you should check your bed before you go to sleep tonight. God knows what Stephanie would put in there."

"Scorpions….rattle snakes…herself…" Jeff sniggered. "Watch out, Chris. Maybe she'll go after you now Trip's seen the light."

Chris shuddered. "Don't even joke about that. I think I might have nightmares now. No, scratch that. I won't even be able to sleep, I'll just keep remembering that Stephanie is in the room and that she could attack at any moment."

Lita and Matt rolled their eyes and started whispering in each others ear. Jeff sighed, "Well, you can forget about them. I've seen this before. They're going to be all giggly and smoochy for the rest of the night. What a waste."

Chris looked the cosy couple over. Jeff was right. "Hey, Skittles, I'm gonna go to bed. I've got a match tomorrow night and I should probably sleep at least a little bit."

"See you tomorrow then. I think I'll stay here and see how many peanuts I can throw at Matt and Lita before they beat me up." Jeff pegged the first one, neither noticed the contact. Chris was about to leave when Jeff called out, "Hey Chris, don't let the Stephanie bite!"

Chris flipped him off and walked out of the hotel bar to the elevator. He got straight in an open one and pressed the button for his level. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and frowned. Stephanie wouldn't really do anything bad to him? True, he was a sexual machine and the animal attraction would drive any woman crazy but still….Chris shook his head and cleared any thoughts of Stephanie McMahon attacking him out of his head. With the strange direction the whole WWF/Alliance was going in, the last thing he needed was to be thinking about Stephanie McMahon. Especially in *that* kind of way. Blrrgh.

The doors opened as the elevator reached his floor and Chris stepped out, the frown on his face only deepening as he heard sounds coming from his room. It was right near the elevators so he could hear quite easily the odd noises emanating from his room. He swiped his key, cautiously opened the door and peeked around the corner.

************

"Stephy is such an unlucky person." Test slurred. Rob and Christian nodded their agreement. "I mean, what sort of person almost gets married to the 'Lord Of Darkness' in a black marriage against their will? What sort of person gets their next would-be marriage broken up because it turns out that the bride is already married?" Test accentuated his next words with vigorous shaking of the almost empty bottle in his hand. "An unlucky one!" He slumped down and reached for some pizza.

Christian, in the meantime, was regaining normal vision due to the fact that Test had held onto the bottles of bourbon all night. Copious drinking ruled, but only if he was the one doing the drinking. His back was aching and he was pretty sure he'd see some multi-colour pictures there the next morning. Christian stood and stretched, wincing as his back complained. Stupid table. He glanced at Rob, who was following asleep in what had to be an uncomfortable position, even with how flexible he was. 

Christian walked slowly into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass. He drank it slowly, listening to Test rant in the other room. Poor dude, things had been pretty sucky for him too. What with Stephanie getting married to Hunter, things hadn't been good for him. Christian finished the water and walked into the kitchen.

He sat down next to Test, who had stopped raving and was now poking Rob with a shoe. "Dude, leave Rob alone. And put my shoe down."

Test frowned at him. "You're not the boss of me. Only one person is and it's not you."

"Oh yeah, well, one arm wrestle will determine the truth in that statement." Christian declared. There may have been a little alcohol left in his system.

Test laughed, "Oh its on now!" He pushed Rob off the chair he was half leaning on and set his arm down. "Let's go, crusty."

"Crusty!?" Christian glared at Test and clasped Test's hand in his. The arm wrestle was on. And over pretty quickly too. Test smirked, "You're my bitch now!"

Christian flipped off Test. Test laughed again and poked him on the shoulder. "You stand no chance against my brute strength."

"You are a total loser."

"Guess what this means. I'm the boss of you and Steph is the boss of me." Test reasoned with the logic of a drunk person. "Which means your Steph's bitch too." He was about to say more but was unable to due to the pillow Christian was smothering him with. Neither noticed the fact that their front door was slightly open and neither noticed the person standing behind the open door. 

The mystery person stood back smirking. He had heard what he needed to. Closing the door quietly, he walked down the hallway to Hunter's room.

********

Chris swallowed his laughter as he entered his room. And it was really hard to do so. Who would've thought the great, superbitch Stephanie McMahon would cry when she watched Romeo + Juliet. Chris tried to remember if he brought a camera but then remembered Lita had stomped on it when Jeff had taken photos of her wearing a dress. Oh well. Hopefully Stephanie would remember this in the morning.

He walked over to the couch and leaned over right next to Stephanie. "So Stephy…" He would've gotten more out of his insult if Stephanie hadn't screamed and slapped him. "Oh, you bitch!" He gingerly touched his cheek. That really stung. "Jeez, Steph, do you think you could go without slapping me for at least one day!?"

She just ignored him and staggered over to a wicker basket on a nearby chair. Chris watched in confusion. Why the hell was she staggering? He got an answer as she dug through the basket, clinking noises following and then in a fit of whatever the hell Stephanie was feeling, she threw the basket to the ground. A lot of mini-glass bottles rolled onto the floor. Chris groaned, a sober Princess was bad enough. 

He wiped his face and turned around to Stephanie. He raised an eyebrow at what she was doing now. She was sitting next to a pile of what looked to be dried flower petals. She was also picking up one at a time and crushing them, muttering under her breath. Chris approached her slowly, arms wide open. He'd heard that was the way to get near dangerous animals. "Stephanie, why don't you go to bed?" He suggested smoothly. Get her to sleep, get her out of his fabulous hair. "Hey, I'll even not insult you. Mainly because your drunk and you won't remember it, but still…"

Stephanie ignored him. Just kept on picking up petals and breaking them apart. Oh great, more tears. Does she realise she hasn't taken off that mud she calls make-up? Which was now smeared all over her pretty face. Pretty face? Since when did he think of Stephanie in those terms? He really needed some time to sleep. "Come on, Steph. Why don't you sleep it off? We'll get back to our hate-hate relationship in the morning when you're capable of actually speaking," 

Stephanie was now beginning to break into sobs. "He loves me," she managed to whimper out. "He said so, he did."

"Okay, whatever rocks your boat. Why don't you cry into your pillow like any normal girl." Chris was losing patience. Like he wanted to hear about Stephanie's unorthodox marriage to Hunter 'Triple Nose' Helmsley. Tomorrow night he was supposed to be in a match with RVD, who was his chief suspect as being Stephanie's insider in the Alliance. Not only would the match be incredibly difficult, with RVD's brawling hardcore style, but how in hell was Chris supposed to wrestle someone who he thought was a good guy? Chris cleared those thoughts from his head and returned to the difficulty of getting little Miss McMahon to go to bed and sleep off the effects of looked to about ten little bottles of straight alcohol. He could worry about his match in the morning. "Let's go, Stephanie. I hope you don't remember this…" Then Chris picked up the crying woman and carried her into his bedroom.

Stephanie had been so caught up in thinking of Hunter, she had basically ignored Jericho when he came in. How could Hunter did it her? She had stayed with him when he was injured, apart from time on the road. Hell, she had stayed married to him despite the way they had gotten married. Why did he just give it all up? What was wrong with her? Was he sick of her? In the back of her drunken mind, it registered that Jericho was in the room and talking to her, witnessing her cry, but right now she was too drunk and too emotional to care. In the morning she could be embarrassed, right now she didn't give a stuff.

Sniffing, she let him pick her up off the ground. Hunter never carried her anywhere. He always said he was too tired or his leg was aching. Stephanie hid her face against Jericho's shoulder, hiding her eyes in the material of his hockey jersey. She sniffled again, this time noticing the smell of Jericho's cologne. It was different from Hunter's cologne, muskier and spicier. She had never liked Hunter's, especially because he wore it so strongly but she did like Jericho's. It seemed wrong to like her long time rival's cologne when she couldn't stand her husband's. "You smell…" She paused, trying to place the scent, but Jericho took what she said the wrong way. "I smell? Just as well I don't have to carry you any further. I'd hate to offend your sensibilities." Then he dumped her on the bed.

"No, I didn't mean…" Stephanie pulled her legs out of the twisted position they fell in. "You smell…oh forget it." She might be drunk, but not in any world would he compliment Chris Jericho at the expense of her husband. Well, ex-husband. 

"Fine. Go to sleep, Princess, and no trying to sleep with me if you have nightmares." Chris indicated his gorgeous body. "No touchy!"

"Screw you, Jericho," muttered Stephanie, already falling asleep.

"Not in this lifetime," he mumbled, grabbing some spare blankets and a pillow and piling them on the floor. He collapsed in the makeshift bed, preparing for a long night of uncomfortable sleep. And from the sounds of it, a long night of listening to Stephanie trying to cry quietly. He swore under his breath then stood up. He was pretty sure he had made Stephanie cry a few times and, quite frankly, he hadn't cared. But now…

Stephanie might have had a childhood with every possible Greenwhich luxury, but Chris thought she had a pretty shitty life. A crazy husband, a family that was always double-guessing each other, never trusting anyone, even close friends. It sounded sucky and Chris was glad he didn't have to live his life like that. And right now, it looked like that thought had caught up with Stephanie as well.

He fidgeted for a few seconds, unsure as to how to comfort her. Would Stephanie even accept his attempts, because it wasn't like he even cared for her at all. Mainly, he just felt sorry for her, and even he realised Stephanie McMahon would not appreciate that. He looked down on her, able to see from the moonlight shining in the huge window. She looked so slight and delicate at times, it was hard to see her as the uber-bitch she normally was. Sighing, Chris sat down on the side of the bed and reached over to run his hand down Stephanie's hair. She seemed to take comfort in the contact, turning over and reaching for his hand. She held onto it like it was her lifeline, sobs making her thin frame tremble. Chris prayed she was so drunk she wouldn't remember then gathered her in his arms and held her while she cried. "Stupid, bottom feeding, trash-bag ho," he mumbled, then closed his and allowed sleep to take him, Stephanie secure in his arms.

***************

Sorry, this is soo very late but unfortunately I've been having computer troubles. 

SPOILER: Next chapter contains the shopping trip, not forgetting the aftermath of everyone's drinking spree. Will fireworks fly or fizzle? Could I sound more corny? Stay tuned and read more next week to find out.


	4. 4

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG-13

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 4

Stephanie couldn't move. She was being held captive by the dozens of elephants stomping around in her head. They had paralysed her from the hair down. Once again, she had managed to forget how much alcohol disagreed with her system. Unbelievably she managed to moan in pain, causing her soft warm pillow to ripple...wait, ripple? Since when did a pillow ripple much like a man's chest did?

She cautiously opened one eye, noting thankfully that the sun hadn't risen enough for it too shine straight into her eyes, and examined what she was lying on. She could only see a little patch of material but it appeared to be a jersey of some sort. And if Stephanie wasn't mistaken, there was also a person inside that jersey. She tried to remember how exactly she had gotten into this position. She had definitely been in Jericho's room last night. She had definitely drunk a ton of mini hotel bottles. Horrifically, she was piecing together some facts. One: she was currently lying on some one wearing a jersey. Two: to her knowledge, apart from his atrocious ring attire, jerseys were Jericho's main clothing item of choice. This had to be investigated further.

Wincing at the continuing aching in her head, Stephanie opened her other eye and saw part of some letters on the jersey. Moving her head slightly, Stephanie's eyes widened in shock when she read the large letters decorating the front of the jersey. Y2J. No way. She was not lying on Chris Jericho. This *had* to be a nightmare. She swallowed and raised her head, hoping that, somehow, it wasn't Jericho she was lying on. The room spun the more she moved and she could feel her nausea growing, but she forgot about her hangover as soon as she saw the face of the person she was lying on.

Nightmare of nightmares, today it seemed that God wasn't on her side. And it also seemed that Jericho was waking up from underneath her.

"Oh God, who's put an elephant on me?" Jericho moaned, opened his eyes and smirked. "Never mind. It's just Stephanie."

Stephanie glared at him as she tried to free herself from the sheets wrapped around her. "How in hell did I end up in the same bed as you!?" She finally wrenched the sheets from her and stumbled out of bed, the room spinning as her head swam. 

"Well, you might not remember but I certainly do! I never thought I'd see Stephanie McMahon stinking drunk and crying during Romeo and Juliet. Not only that, but you must have issues with Triple Nose in the bedroom because you were certainly making a play for me last night," Chris grinned. He was about to admit he was just joking but Stephanie beat his insult with a physical one of her own.

Her face twisted in disgust and she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm going to be sick," she spat out. She spun around and ran into the bathroom, suitable sound effects following. Chris frowned. He was pretty sure that the idea of sleeping with him making Stephanie throw up was a pretty bad insult. Now he wasn't sure who out of the two of them was winning their fight. Oh well, there would be time to get her back once she was done painting the toilet bowl.

KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Chris shook his head. Why couldn't Matt, Jeff and Lita be late just once? He had asked them to stop by this morning with clothes that the Princess Bitch could borrow, and also so they could hang out today before RAW. God knows he wasn't going to spend the day *protecting* Stephanie by himself. Pfff, like she needed protection. She could puncture ear drums with her voice alone. 

Chris made his way to his door and opened it, greeting his friends. They trooped inside and sat themselves down, except for Lita who stomped into his kitchen and started making coffee. She was spitting insults about Jeff and Matt under her breath as she gathered sugar milk and the coffee mugs on a tray. She picked the tray up and carried it to the table, setting it down before the sitting wrestlers. 

Chris's eyes widened. "What is going on here? Lita, you never make coffee. You hate coffee. You hate Matt and Jeff when they drink coffee. Why are *you* making them coffee and would some one please tell Matt and Jeff to stop giggling like little girls!"

Matt calmed down just enough for him to choke out the joke, "Me and Jeff won a bet with Lita about who could go the longest without chocolate." He lost himself in another fit of laughter. "And…and…and….we found Lita with chocolate hidden in her bra!" 

Jeff picked up a mug and poured a river of sugar in. "Now Lita has to make us coffee for a month!" He grinned at Chris, "We got ourselves a coffee slave!" He raised the mug, about to take a sip when a delicate hand reached from behind them all and snatched it from him. "Hey…"

The group turned around in time to see Stephanie McMahon drink deeply from the mug, and walk slowly into the kitchen. They watched in amusement as she poured a glass of water, found some aspirin, swallowed them both and sank down out of sight. Chris turned back around and shook his head. "You cannot leave me alone with her."

Lita sat herself down between Matt and Jeff, elbowing the younger Hardy, "What do you expect us to do? We're no exactly her favourite people. In fact, no one knows who her favourite people are! She won't tell anyone," Lita huffed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Who cares? As far as I'm concerned, her little Alliance buddies can drop off the planet." 

Stephanie smacked him over the head as she walked back to the bedroom. "Care a little more, Jericho. After all, they are going to save your ass." She smirked as she looked back from the bedroom door. "Guess you were too much of a pussy to try and save yourself, Jerky." And the door slammed shut behind her.

"Wooo, I keep forgetting how much she hates you, Chris." Lita muttered. "Got yourself a real fan there."

They heard some thudding noises coming from the bedroom. "I don't even want to think about what she's doing in there," Matt frowned.

"She didn't happen to smuggle any young wrestlers in the room, did she?" Jeff laughed. The rest of the group eyed the door. She couldn't have…and then the noises stopped and the door opened.

"Oh no way! I don't think so, Princess," Chris snapped.

Stephanie smirked at him. She walked out wearing an old pair of his jeans, which actually fit her, albeit loosely. Probably because they were skin tight on him. She was also wearing a Y2J sleeveless hocky jersey, with her hair tied back and hidden beneath his *favourite* baseball cap. Chris shook his head. "Take them off," he ordered.

"Sorry Jericho, I'm a little tired. Maybe your little ho over there would like to," Stephanie suggested, indicating Lita. Lita gave her the finger. 

Chris glared at her. Granted, she looked good in his clothes, much better than when she was trying to look like a prostitute. But still, they were his… "I'm serious."

"So am I. You can stop whining like a little girl about having to stay here with me. I'm going shopping for the day," she said airily and picked up her little bag. 

"I don't think so. For one thing, Vince would have me killed in a really pain filled way if I let you wander off like the dopey little Princess you are. Secondly, you don't need to because Lita kindly decided to take pity on you in your friendless situation and brought some clothes for you to borrow," Chris finished.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and settled into her 'I don't think so' pose. "If you think for one second that I would even touch her rags, you need your head examined. I don't know where she's been," Stephanie smirked at Lita. Matt restrained his girlfriend from tackling the smiling brunette. No one was holding Chris or Jeff down though.

"Why are you such a bitch!?" Jeff snapped, as he stood up and looked, well, up at her. Stephanie was about the same height as him, maybe a little taller and, quite frankly, she had scary eyes. Despite his anger, he noted that and decided next time he wouldn't stand so close to her. "We're the ones suffering here."

"Your suffering? I'm the one having to stand here and smell your gross breath. Ever heard of a toothbrush?" Stephanie pulled a disgusted face and took a step back. "You obviously don't want me here. I obviously don't want to have to look on your dog-ugly faces. I'm doing us all a favour." She pulled a face at Jericho before turning and walking out of the hotel room.

"Stephanie, if you walk out that door!?…" Chris yelled even as the door slammed shut after she had walked out. He growled as he turned around. "Have I ever told you guys that Slutanie is my most favourite person ever!? No? That's because I hate her!" He yelled. "Now we have to walk around, following her as she shops! Shops!"

"I don't have gross breath. Do I, Lita?" Jeff leant over Lita and breathed on her. Her response was to punch him and give him a dead arm. "I'll take that as a no."

"Okay, we can't let her wander around by herself. If any Alliance people see her, she'll get her cute little butt kicked." Chris frowned. Cute? No, he did not just say that Stephanie 'Evil Bitch From The Depths Of Hell' McMahon had a cute butt. 

Jeff and Matt looked at each other. Cute little butt? Never mind, there'd be time to laugh about Chris later. Right now there was the problem of a shopping excursion. Neither wanted to go on a girly shopping trip with the Hell-bitch. Both knew a way of getting out of it. Neither wanted to give up their coffee slave though. Jeff sighed, said a silent goodbye to all that coffee and nodded to Matt. Matt gave a weak smile and turned to Lita. "Uh, Lita? Me and Jeff have been talking…"

"Oh my god. Have you guys been doing that weird think the same thing as each other thing again? You know what, you are both freaks." Lita rolled her eyes and then laughed when Matt mock punched her. "Okay, what were you, air-quote, thinking?"

"Well, someone has to follow the Spoiled One and you don't want to be our coffee slave for a month. Connect the dots, Smoochy," Jeff ruffled her hair and grinned. 

Lita eyed them both. "Let's just get this clear. I follow little Miss Bitchy, make sure she doesn't get seen by any Alliance people and I'm absolved from my chocolatey sin?" Matt and Jeff nodded. "One conditions, guys. If I do this, you both have to give up coffee for a month."

"A month? No coffee-loving way! Here's a better deal. I'll give you a foot massage." Matt offered. 

Jeff snorted and mock whispered to Chris. "That's actually more punishing. You may not know this but there are rotting animals that smell better than Lita's feet."

"Jeff, don't make me beat you up…" Lita glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "That's the deal, guys. You give up coffee for a month, I follow Stephanie for a day. Take it or leave it."

"Deal," Matt sighed at Lita as they shook hands. "Better get a move on. It doesn't count if you can't even find Stephanie. Have fun carrying her bags."

Lita glared at him and as she walked out, "I hate you guys so much." Then she grinned, waved and shut the door.

Chris turned and looked at the two frowning Hardys. "What's wrong? We just got ourselves a guys day. No Lita, no crazy hell-bitch. Go crazy!"

"I can't believe we just gave up coffee," Matt sighed.

"A month! A whole freaking month! She's evil, Matt. Your girlfriend is evil and she wants me to suffer," Jeff pouted and drained the last of the coffee left in the mug. He drank it all in one swallow and then paused as he thought of something. "I just had a brainwave. Chris is right for the first time ever!"

"Hey…"

"That's a pretty big call, Jeff. He's never been right before," Matt smirked.

"Hey!"

"I'm serious. About the no Lita thing. If she's not here, she isn't gonna be able to see us drinking all the coffee we can. We need to stock up if we're going without for a month, Matt." 

"Don't you have a match tonight against Christian, Jeff?" Chris asked, hoping to stop what he could see coming.

"Like that blonde idiot could stop me. I'm Jeff Hardy, coffee connoisseur." He reached for the phone and ordered five pots of coffee. Matt was grinning and nodding. Chris was contemplating jumping out a window. Imagine, both Hardys on caffeine highs. Maybe it wasn't too late to join Lita.

"Let the coffee-a-thon begin!"

*********

Stephanie tried to ignore the red-headed woman as she examined clothes in some boutique she had wandered into. Stephanie had figured Jericho would probably send someone to watch out for her, or as she liked to put it, spy on her. It looked like Lita was the lucky girl to do it. Stephanie smirked, maybe she could give Lita some fashion tips like how to wear underwear inside clothes. No, Stephanie decided that instead it would just be more fun to play the game she had come up with half an hour ago. Lita had been following her like a bad smell for an hour then and Stephanie had decided some fun was in order. After about five minutes of hiding and watch Lita stress out, thinking she had lost her, Stephanie had come out of hiding and continued pretending she had no idea that Lita was around. It was actually really difficult trying not to smirk and look like a crazy person. 

Stephanie held up a strapless dress and looked it over. Not bad, easily something Daddy's credit card could pay for. She waltzed over to the cashier and laid it on the counter. Drumming her fingers, she waited for the assistant to come and serve her. He seemed very busy trying to look trendy as he racked clothes. Rolling her eyes, Stephanie dropped the dress on the floor and walked out. The dress wasn't that nice and she didn't like being kept waiting. She glared at the shocked man as she walked out the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Lita muttered as she tried to hide behind a fountain. Stephanie had walked out of that shop a lot sooner than expected and she hadn't had time to find a decent hiding place. Not to mention the fact that people were looking at her like she was a crazy person.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked over to the fountain. "You can come out, Lita. I know your there."

She heard a curse then Lita emerged from behind the fountain, water dripping from her hair. "Thanks for telling me after I get soaked. Really, thanks a bunch."

"I aim to please. Now honestly, Lita, this is such a waste of your time. You don't need to follow me around. No one's going to attack me when I'm surrounded by people and even if they did, I can scream like a banshee. You go off and have fun. Get a tattoo, buy some skanky clothes, whatever it is you do for fun. Just stop following me," Stephanie indicated in one direction. "You go that way, I'll go this way. Then we won't have the unfortunate and uncomfortable mistake of accidentally running into each other." She turned and started walking away.

"I don't think so," Lita muttered. She kept pace at Stephanie's side, "I am not giving Jeff and Matt the chance to say they're allowed to drink coffee again just because you don't want me around."

"Wow, they really are your bitches. I thought it was just a rumour." Stephanie rolled her eyes and gave up on getting rid of the flying red-head. "Okay, fine, you're not going away. How about we don't talk so people won't think we're," she paused and shivered in disgust, "friends or something. God, how socially degrading."

Now it was Lita's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine. No talking." Lita hated having to follow the spoiled woman wherever she walked but at least she wouldn't have to deal with Jeff or Matt on coffee highs for a month. That *really* sucked.

*********

Chris had known the Hardys could be hyper. In fact, Jeff was hyper all the time. But right now it was certainly odd to see Matt, the commonly acknowledged normal Hardy, helping Jeff make an Anything Cake. All Jeff's idea of course to go in the kitchen, throw every possible ingredient into a bowl, bake it and call it an Anything Cake. This could only be the influence of four pots of coffee talking. 

Chris winced at the sound of something glass shattering. He looked into the kitchen but Jeff and Matt were mostly hidden by the cloud of white flour still hanging in the air there. Unfortunately, Chris had been in the kitchen during the Great Flour Fight as Matt had dubbed it. He had also been the Great Flour Fight's first, last and only casualty. He shook his head and watched a ring of white powder float off his head. Looking down, the flour still coated his clothes. Chris was now understanding why Lita wanted the Hardys off coffee. He could only hope she was doing better with Stephanie than he was with the Hyper Brothers.

A peal of laughter rung out from the kitchen. Chris sighed, stood up and walked into the white smoke to make sure they weren't about to electrocute themselves or anything. He disappeared into the whiteness.

"Jeff! Put that down! Put it down now! No, you can't cut Matt's hair!" Glass shattering. "Oh god! You've broken my little toe!" Giggles of laughter. "You are both going to pay for this!!!"

**********

"Stop insulting my taste in clothing!"

"You stop bagging out my taste in clothing and my taste in boyfriends."

"Easily done. You don't have any taste in either of those categories!"

Lita balled her hands into fists and restrained herself from cuffing the Billion Dollar Princess over her coiffed little head. As different as they were, Stephanie could be every bit as annoying as Jeff sometimes. "Lets just go back to not talking to each other."

"Fine." Stephanie stayed quiet for about five seconds. "Not like I want to talk to you anyway."

"Stephanie, this is how we started arguing in the first place!" Lita exploded. She watched in frustration as Stephanie smiled wickedly at her.

"I know. See how easy it is for me to play you?"

Lita huffed. She wondered if this was what Matt was talking about when he said having a younger sibling was often annoying even though you cared about what happened to them. Of course, she only cared about Stephanie because of the Alliance thing. Beyond that, she didn't give a stuff about the spoiled bitch. But still…Lita had always wanted a sister. She was brought out of her musings by Stephanie squealing and pulling her by the hand to a store. 

"Come on, Bodyguard Barbie. I want to go in here," she smiled and led Lita in through the door.

"I'm in hell," Lita muttered. Everything was lacy and frilly and tight and pretty and so so so disgusting.

"Stop your whining, you're the one who refuses to leave me alone," Stephanie shot back as she thumbed through some clothes.

"You've already bought a ton of clothes. The delivery service will need a truck to get them to the hotel. Can't we just leave now?" Lita wiped a hand over her face. She might be great in the ring but Stephanie was an absolute machine when it came to shopping.

"Oh alright. But only because I feel sorry for you," Stephanie smirked.

Lita rolled her eyes. Why not walk right into it? "And why is that?"

"Who wouldn't feel sorry for someone dating that weirdo Hardy? Not to mention your clothing. Repeat after me: cargo pants are wrong."

Her clothing and her boyfriend. That had been the theme for the day. "Whatever. Can we go now."

"Sure. These clothes are substandard anyway." Stephanie brushed past her and walked out.

Lita watched Stephanie discreetly as they walked back to the hotel. Today had been oddly interesting. She had really seen Stephanie differently. Not that she wasn't acting like the typical bitch she was, it just seemed to Lita that perhaps she meant it in a different way. Maybe that was the way she talked to people. Maybe that was the only way she knew how to talk to people. Lita guessed it had probably helped that Stephanie wasn't wearing her usual scaggy clothes, instead in what could be considered normal. She was pretty sure Stephanie didn't really want to wear Y2J merchandise any more, though.

They walked into the hotel and waited in silence for the elevator. Once they were inside, Lita felt a sudden urge. "You know, Stephanie. We really are thankful for what you're doing. Turning on your brother and your federation. What with Hunter being a lunatic with a sledge-hammer, you're taking this huge risk and…well…it's just really nice of you." Lita finished lamely as Stephanie stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Are you finished heaping gratitude on me like a peasant?" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend for a second I'm doing this for any of you. I'm doing this because no one, NO ONE, tries to make a fool out of a McMahon. Especially not me. Hunter is going to pay for his little endeavour," she spat out.

Lita took a step back. She guessed that when she was thinking about Stephanie being a nice bitch, she had forgotten about how much of a evil bitch she was. "Whatever. Forget I said anything."

"Gladly," Stephanie snapped. They walked out of the open elevator doors and Lita knocked on Chris's door. Neither of them were expecting a flour covered madman to wrench the door open, screaming, "For the love of God, no more coffee! No more!!"

Lita eyed Chris as he stood there panting in the doorway. "You let them have coffee, didn't you?"

He nodded and groaned, "It was a binge. A coffee massacre. I couldn't stop them. There was flour, goddammit, flour! I'm only human!"

Stephanie pushed him out of her way as she entered the room. Jeff and Matt jumped up from the pillow castle they were building and ran over to her, chanting 'coffee, coffee, coffee'. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. They backed off, leaving a trail of white powder behind them. Stephanie walked carefully around the fallen furniture into the bedroom. She looked back into the chaotic scene.

Lita stood in the doorway, next to a powdery Jericho. Jeff and Matt were currently jumping on a pile of cushions amid the mess on the floor. Stephanie sneered at Lita.

"Like I'd do anything for these losers." 

Lita just watched as Stephanie closed the door. Sighing, she nudged Chris. "I bet you had a better day than me."

Chris just glared at her.

**********

Wooo baby. Now this story is getting somewhere. I have all sorts of wacky antics planned for this mishmash of a plot. Now for the much loved spoiler.

SPOILER: I don't know what will happen next chapter!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Anything is possible!!!!!!!


	5. 5

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy (5/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG-13

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 5

Christian moaned as he got into the rental car he was sharing with RVD and Test. He sat back gingerly against the couchy backseat. Test and Rob were in the front, Rob driving as both Test and Christian nursed serious hangovers. He smirked at the sight of the two men, wincing and wearing big black sunglasses. 

"You both need to learn how to hold your liquor," He laughed and peeled out of the parking lot. Christian yelped as he was thrown back against his seat, landing smack on the rainbow of bruises decorating his back.

"Oh. God." He ground out between gritted teeth. "If you love your life, Rob, so don't do that again."

Test, unseen by Christian, nodded slowly in agreement, not wanting to aggravate the pounding in his head. "Come on, man. We're suffering here. Drive like a normal person just this once."

"Hey, I need to psych up. I am taking on Jericho in a few hours." Rob gestured with one hand as he spun the steering wheel into a sharp turn. Test and Christian's knuckles were turning white from their grips on the seats. "And I don't think there's anything wrong with the way I drive."

Test breathed a sigh of relief as Rob entered a long straight road with no traffic. "Think of it this way. If we get killed in a car accident, we'll be leaving Stephanie all alone without anyone to keep an eye for her."

Rob shook his head. "Like Stephanie really needs us. She's a freaking cat, man. She always lands on her feet."

Christian stopped muttering curses long enough to say, "Sounds like a certain person, driving a certain car, with another certain person who is certainly about to totally kill him if he doesn't stop slamming my back against the backseat because that certain chumpstain doesn't know how to break properly."

Rob eyed Christian in the mirror. "I have no idea what you just said."

Christian glared at him before thinking about it, "Dude, neither do I." He and Rob both laughed at that. 

Test tried to block out the sounds of Rob and Christian chatting and laughing. Christian was already ignoring his hangover and jumping around in the back seat. Test didn't get how he was doing that, what with his multi-colour back and all. But that was just Christian, the boy with the attention span of a fly. And Rob was so damn laid-back he could get on well with everyone. They made quite a pair.

Christian laughed, ignoring the ache in his back. There was a roundabout coming up and he was interested to see how Rob would take on the 'circle of death' as he had just called it. "Don't kill me, okay. I still need to go out tonight and kick the weird Hardy's ass."

"I want you to be careful about that match." Test ordered. "The Hardys are some of the people looking after Stephanie. Make sure you don't cause any major injuries."

Christian huffed, "Dude, Jeff Hardy needs serious injuries just to keep him down." He frowned, thinking of the match. "Plus if I don't go hard on him, I'm so totally getting my ass kicked."

Test spun around in his seat and lifted up his sunnies, "I know you want to take it to the Hardys, all of us do. But we're in no position at the moment to be attacking them seriously." His blue eyes bored holes in Christian. "I'm telling you, no lasting damage to the technicolour freak, okay?"

"Whatever, dude. When my ass is grass, you're the one I'll be coming after."

*********

"There is no way in hell either of you are going to drive!" 

"But I'm an excellent driver…"

"And I'm even excellent-er than him…"

"Excellent-er isn't even a word, Jeff."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't with the hyper Hardys. They were currently trying to convince Lita that one of them could drive. Pfff, good luck. Stephanie had seen the ball-breaking bitch side of Lita come out since she was delegated the task of handling the two brothers. Jericho had looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and Stephanie had flat out refused to go near either Jeff or Matt. Soon after walking into the hotel room, she locked herself in the bedroom and hid from all four of her former enemies. Even through a solid wood door, she had heard Lita yelling. It was entertaining…

"You can both forget about driving because I'm going to drive." Chris announced as he walked up to the car.

Stephanie made a face. Jericho had finally deigned to join them. They had had a huge argument before about whether she should go to RAW or not. Jericho had said no, she said yes, and she won because she told him she would just go anyway even if they did leave her behind at the hotel. And now she was stuck sitting in a locked room with a monitor, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Edge and Chris Jericho as a safety precaution. She decided the best place to ignore them all would be in the car so she opened the front door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Who says she gets the front seat? I called shotgun!" Jeff pouted. Lita smacked him upside the head.

"Get in the car, you dorks." She ordered Jeff and Matt. After a fair bit of struggle, she got them both in the car, with Jeff between her and Matt. She sat them that way because, quite frankly, if she had to deal with her boyfriend any more that day, she was never going to sleep with him again.

They finally left the hotel, with Chris commandeering the tape player. He inserted his own tape. Heavy guitar riffs began playing loudly. Stephanie raised an eyebrow and turned the music down. Chris glared at her and turned it back up. Stephanie glared back and ejected the tape.

"Put the damn tape back, Stephanie!"

Funny, Stephanie noticed then that the only time that Jericho called her by her full name was when he was really pissed. "Is this crap one of your favourite tapes, Chrissy?" Well, two could play the name shortening game. She taped the tape with one long, lacquered nail while she rolled the window down.

"As a matter of fact, Stephy," he spat out her name. "It's not just a tape. It's a live recording of the greatest rock Gods of all time, Fozzy."

Stephanie smirked. This would be fun. She shrugged and began tapping the side of the window with the tape. Jericho reached over and tried to pull the tape from her and Stephanie used the opportunity to drop the tape. Out the window.

"You bitch!" Jericho snapped. He was about to pull over and find the tape except he saw the time and swore. They were already going to be late to the taping of RAW. Shit. "I swear to god, I am going to get you back for that."

Stephanie just smirked.

Up until then, the Hardys had been occupying themselves. But the mini-fight between Chris and Stephanie distracted them. Jeff sat forward into Stephanie's face. She turned sideways to find herself staring at Jeff Hardy, up close and personal.

He squinted at her and spoke, "Has anyone even told you that you have evil eyes?"

Stephanie brought herself nose to nose with him. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a weird face?"

"…no." Jeff sat back in his seat.

Stephanie glared over her shoulder at him and then turned to look out the window. She didn't like the looks of the way the night was looking for Christian and Rob. Jeff was bad enough normally. Now he was all hyper and he would just pull crazier stuff than normal. The problem being that his crazy stunts usually knocked out the opposition. Poor Christian. And as for Rob, well she had managed to piss of Jericho quite a bit. He was getting very aggravated. And from past experience, such as getting put in the Walls of Jericho, she knew the angrier he got, the tougher he was to beat.

She felt the running wind flow through her hair. Right now, Stephanie just couldn't see how this mess was going to sort itself out.

*********

Stephanie sat watching the monitor. This whole night was beyond boring. Jeff had been psyching up for ages and Matt and Lita were sitting near her, cheering for people on the WWF's side. She huffed and closed her eyes. She drifted off into a daydream where she was royalty and Jericho was her personal slave. Smiling happily, she roamed the McMahon kingdom for a while, only to be shocked out of her reverie by heavy knocking on the door.

Jeff bounced over to the door and pulled it open quickly. Too quick for Edge who was leaning on the other side because the sudden lack of door he had been leaning on meant a sudden drop to the floor. He shook his head and stood, accompanied by the sniggering of the Hardys and Lita. Well, there was no love lost there.

Stephanie just shook her head and turned to watch the monitor again. She couldn't believe her father was entrusting her safety to these goons. Edge ignored the mockery of the Hardys and sat himself down next to her. "Hey Stephanie, how was a night with the most loserrific losers of all time?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten what Edge and Christian were like. She hadn't talked to either of them in ages. Thank God she only had to deal with one at the moment, things only got worse when the two were in the same room. Smiling slightly, she had to admit he had a pretty accurate description of her allies. "Could've been better, Edge."

He laughed in response, sounding like a normal person for once. They watched the screen for awhile, both sneering as Jericho had a promo with RVD. Stephanie watched objectively. Rob looked as laidback as he always did and Jericho looked as arrogant as always, interrupting Rob in the middle of his interview and ranting about how good he was, blah blah blah…Stephanie began ignoring the actual words, instead just watching the scene. Her eyes drifted unconsciously to watch Jericho. She had to admit that he was, in some ways, slightly good looking when he was shamelessly promoting himself. Blurggh, why in the name of all things decent and McMahonish was she thinking such atrocious thoughts? 

"Alright guys, time for me to go knock Edge's little bro round the ring." Jeff skipped over to Edge and ruffled his hair. Stephanie noted the sudden fury and betrayal that entered Edge's eyes, as he pushed Jeff away. 

"Don't start with me, Hardy." Edge warned, undertones of anger evident. Jeff wasn't so spazzed out that he didn't notice the dangerous look in Edge's eyes. He backed away, mock fear on his face before he grabbed Lita by the hand and pulled her out the door. 

"Lita sweeta, be a dear and accompany me to the ring," Jeff's voice rang out from the corridor. The people remaining in the room also heard the distinct sound of Lita smacking Jeff over the head. "Hey Chris, my man! Nice promo," Jeff sang out. There was no response from Chris until he became visible in the doorway. 

"You are a lunatic." Chris pointed out. "Good luck kicking Christian's ass." He entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Okay, everyone, your paragon of virtue has arrived."

"Paragon of stupidity," Stephanie muttered under her breath. Next to her, Edge overheard the comment and snorted with laughter.

"What was that, princess?" Jericho questioned. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Stephanie poked her tongue out at him and turned away to watch Christian enter the ring. Chris decided to ignore her and sat next to Matt near the wall. "How's things been while I was off being a star?"

Matt sighed, his caffeine high was pretty much gone. "Jeff was a moron, Lita smacked him around, Stephanie and Edge paired off because they couldn't take our arsenal of insults."

"Paired off? How long have they been like that?"

"Pretty much since he got here. They were looking pretty cosy too," Matt narrowed his eyes. "Why, man. Does that bother you?"

Chris scoffed, "Why would it bother me? I mean, it's not like I remotely like Stephanie or anything. She's a two-cent gutter-slut."

Matt shrugged. "You were just sounding a bit green."

"Green? Green!? I am so not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

Matt held up his hands. "Hey, Chris. I just call it as I see it." He shushed Chris as he was about to respond. "Shut up about your girlfriend. Jeff and Lita are walking in."

*********

The music rang out and Jeff and Lita made their way down the ramp, practically dancing to the ring before sprinting to enter. They ignored Christian as they climbed the ring posts and played up to the cheering crowds. Jeff couldn't ignore him for long though, after Christian pulled him off and straight away began laying into him with punches. Jeff managed to kick him away and went on the offensive.

The match was fast and exciting to watch, with Jeff and Christian's styles complementing each other. Jeff was pulling his usual high flying attacks, taking Christian down with a Whisper in the Wind but only scoring a two-count. Christian was playing the game his own way, occasional climbing the ring post but mostly attacking Jeff with the technical moves he knew best. Cross bodies and mixed up back or neck-breakers were his favourites. He stunned Jeff with a DDT and was about to score the pin when he felt someone slam their hands down on his back.

Lita pulled Christian off Jeff and kicked him a few times before sliding out of the ring. She'd be damned if she was going to let that bastard win the match. She was a bit confused however as she watched Christian moan in pain, trying to hold his back. She hadn't really hit him that hard. What the hell was his problem? 

Jeff took advantage of Christian's misfortune and climbed the ring post, relishing the sudden cheers of the crowds. He reached the top and held his arms out. Christian rolled onto his stomach, about to climb to his feet. Jeff jumped and spun in the air, landing his devastating finishing move, the Swanton Bomb, across Christian's back. He rolled over to cover Christian for the three count and win. He tried to ignore the sounds of pain coming from Christian. He hadn't done anything worse than usual, had he? Christian had taken all those moves before. 

Jeff allowed the Ref to hold his arm up in victory, not noticing behind him that Christian had climbed to his feet. 

Christian could barely stand, the pain in his back was so great. It felt like someone had laid hot pokers along it. He could, however, see Jeff celebrating the win. Familiar rage ran through him and he ran at Jeff, clothes-lining him out of the ring over the top rope. He glared down at him before turning around, hearing the cheers of the crowds. A tingle of apprehension ran down his spine. This felt all too familiar. He looked up and saw Lita flying at him, wrapping her legs around his neck and spinning him round for the Hurricanrana. He really should've seen that coming. He landed awkwardly, twinging his neck as he rolled. 

Lita had felt it too. As she stood up, she looked down at the fallen blonde, realising why he had been so responsive to her attack. Through his tight mesh singlet, Lita could make out the dark bruises literally covering his back. She winced as she stepped away. Those bruises, combined with the hard landing he just had meant that Christian was going to be very sore and probably not fit for any more matches for a few weeks.

Oh well. That wasn't her problem, more like her good luck. That got Christian out of their hair for a while at least. She jumped down next to Jeff on the mat and they held hands in the air before turning and running up the ramp to the sound of their music.

*********

Stephanie tried not to cry out or wince during Christian's match. She was pretty sure no one had noticed any momentary forgetfulness on her part. Edge was still sitting next to her, with clenched hands and gritted teeth. She glanced at him before shaking her head. That man and his brother definitely had issues.

She tried to forget the look of pain on Christian's face. Rob's match was next and maybe he would beat the crap out of Jericho. That would definitely make her feel better.

The door to their hiding room opened and Stephanie tried to ignore the boasting of Lita and Jeff, instead making plans to call Test that night. She'd speak to Christian too, find out how he was doing.

Chris congratulated Jeff on his win, trying not to watch Stephanie. He had noticed throughout that match that every time Christian took a hit, her hands tightened on her seat. More suspicions arose as to who Stephanie's insiders were. It looked to be very likely that Christian was one of them. Too bad she hadn't told them. That might've saved Christian from some of the soreness Chris knew he was going to be feeling for awhile. Too late now, anyway.

He stood up and shook himself out. "Time for me to go kick RVD's fat ass."

The Hardys cheered and Lita slapped him on the back. Even Edge looked decidedly happier at that thought. Even though they didn't get along, he was still loyal to the WWF. Only Stephanie frowned at him. She stood up and poked him in the chest with her finger. 

"You'd be lucky to even put a dent in him." Stephanie snapped. His theory about RVD was proving realistic. 

"Oh, I'll do more than that, Stephy," Chris smirked, staring into her eyes, "I'm gonna pin him in front of a packed arena and I'm gonna prove I'm better than him."

Stephanie just huffed and sat down with her back to him. Chris rolled his eyes at the others and walked out, trying not think about how mesmerising her eyes were.

***********

RVD walked out to mixed cheers. The crowd didn't approve of his ECW background but they certainly loved his unique style in the ring. Of course, every wrestler on the roster hated it. All you could when taking him on was hope to knock him flat and not take too many hits from him. Especially not the Five Star Frog Splash. As far as Chris knew, no one had kicked out of a pin after RVD pulled his finisher off.

Chris heard his countdown begin and the cheers start. He pulled his pose, arms in the air, before turning around and making his way to the ring. He attacked RVD straight away, knocking him down with an arm bar. RVD hit the mat hard but rolled away to put some space between Jericho and himself. He curled up and flipped his legs up, landing on his feet. Chris went straight to the offensive, wrestling him to a ring post and beginning to lay some punches on him. Rob pushed him away and reversed the situation, but instead began driving his shoulder into Chris's stomach. He flipped away and ran up to drive the shoulder in extra hard, but missed when Chris moved out of the way. Chris Irish-whipped him onto the ropes then clothes-lined him, knocking him down. Chris took that opportunity to pull one of his favourite moves. He ran to the ropes and jumped off the second one, flipping in the air and smacking down on RVD, landing the Lionsault. He pinned RVD but only managed a two-count.

The match continued along those lines. Both attacking hard and fast. Chris was landing several tricky moves but had also taken a Rolling Thunder and a Vandaminator. Quite frankly, his head was reeling. He knocked RVD down and climbed to the tope rope for a Cross Body. As he jumped, RVD rolled out of the way and Chris hit the ground. Hard. He could almost hear Stephanie laughing. Lying there stunned, he dopily watched RVD climb to the top rope. Chris saw what was coming. Just as RVD had before him, he rolled out of the way, hearing rather than seeing RVD smack down on the mat. He laid there recovering and listening to the ref count out. Kicking his feet, Chris climbed up and stood over RVD. He pulled his legs up and began to pull him over into Chris's finishing move. He spun RVD over and locked in the Walls of Jericho. Chris pulled hard on his legs, feeling the strain.

He could hear RVD screaming, refusing to tap out. So he pulled harder. Then in the midst of the commotion, Chris pin pointed cheers coming from a certain area of the arena. He could also see a certain wrestler coming in that direction. Chris pulled even harder but had to let go as Rhyno climbed into the ring. He slid out the other side. Normally, he'd be supremely happy to take on Rhyno. Right now though…

His thoughts were broken off as Rhyno came after him at full tilt. Chris recognised the look in his eyes. Sighing, he knew what was coming.

Rhyno gored him to the ground.

***********

Lying down, Chris groaned as Lita checked his ribs. Behind her he could see Jeff and Matt playing thumb-wars. Good to see his friends were so concerned for him. As if in response to that thought, Lita patted his ribs none too softly and smiled. "None broken this time. You've probably just bruised them."

"I probably bruised them? How about her toy-boy probably did?!" Chris fumed.

Stephanie was trying to restrain from laughing evilly. "I had nothing to do with that. It's not my fault if Rhyno just doesn't like you."

Chris glared at her. "Excuse me, if I don't quite believe you."

"Excuse me if I don't care."

"You're nothing but slutty bitch."

"Well, you're nothing but a stupid blonde moron who can't even get out of the way of a Gore from another brain dead moron."

"I'm gonna make you regr…"

Chris was interrupted by Edge whistling a loud taxi whistle. "Hate to interrupt the bitch fight guys, but were the whole Alliance due for an appearance tonight?"

Stephanie frowned in thought. "No…I don't think so."

"Well, something's going on then because they're all going ringside." Edge gestured to the monitor and the occupants of the room crowded around the screen.

"What's that dumbfuck Heyman up to now?" Matt muttered.

"It's not Heyman behind this. He's just Hunter's front man." Stephanie mumbled. She looked over Christian. He wasn't standing with either Rob or Test. In fact, none of them were near each other. Christian looked like shit. And if Stephanie could see him wincing as he moved. "Hunter is up to something."

They watched as Heyman took a microphone and began talking. "Hello, good people. This is Paul E. and I have something shocking to bring to light."

"What? You're a heterosexual?" Edge muttered to the screen. The rest of the room sniggered in response.

"We demand loyalty from our ECW and WCW wrestlers. We're gonna take over the sports entertainment industry. We're gonna put Vince McMahon out of business. And I expect every one of my employees to acknowledge that."

Stephanie frowned. "I don't like this. He's talking about loyalty."

"I am very, very disappointed to inform you fans that we have rats in our ranks."

The little room was dead quiet.

"I am very, very sorry to have to do this in front of you good people. But I will not stand for dissension. So all my good little employees are going to learn what happens when you try to screw over Paul Heyman!"

Chris's brow furrowed. "What's he going to do? Does he know that some people have turned?"

"Rhyno. Bring forward the traitor."

Stephanie watched, praying that Test, Rob and Christian were safe, that Heyman didn't know anything. She watched Rhyno prowl down the line of wrestlers, past Test, past Rob, past…past…oh god, he pulled out Christian. Stephanie's hand flew to her mouth and she watched in shock with the rest of the occupants.

"Christian is a good guy?" Jeff whispered disbelievingly.

Stephanie nodded, not wanting to watch as Christian was pushed to his knees in front of Heyman. Rhyno punched him to a daze, landing blows on his sore neck and to his back as well. The crowd was in an uproar, just screaming about the confusion.

"Christian, I didn't want to do this. You've been good to us. But I won't allow betrayal to go unpunished. Let this be a lesson to those who might be harbouring thoughts of rejoining the WWF. This is what the Alliance will do to you." Heyman gestured to Rhyno who jumped out of the ring and reached under to pull out a sledge-hammer.

"Well, if that isn't a message from Triple H, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Chris glared at the screen.

Heyman took the sledge-hammer from Rhyno, dropped the microphone and swung hard at the swaying man. The blow slammed into Christian's chest, knocking him to the ground. Heyman dropped the sledge-hammer and left the ring. Most of the Alliance left as well, including Rob and Test. As much as Stephanie knew they wanted to kill Heyman, they couldn't risk exposure now, even taking the chance that Heyman knew what was going on.

Rhyno stayed in the ring with the Dudleys. A massive beat down on Christian began. Stephanie jumped to her feet and began to run to the door before a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Jericho's voice was hard.

"I'm going to help. I can't just sit here," Stephanie tried to pull away but Jericho pushed her back to her seat.

"You can't go out there. The Alliance will be waiting for that and then they'll take you back. Now sit down." Chris wanted to go out there just as much. Even though he really didn't like Christian, he couldn't just sit here and watch as Christian was taken to pieces by Alliance people. Especially when Christian wasn't really Alliance at all. But he knew that the Alliance would be just as ready to take him and beat information out of him. No, the situation was too risky. Taking down the Alliance was too important.

Stephanie couldn't sit still. She pushed Edge and began screeching, "Why don't you do something!? He's your fucking brother! How can you just sit there and watch!?"

Edge looked at her and shook his head. "He doesn't deserve my help." He said coldly.

Stephanie moved fast, tackling him off his chair and landing weak punches on him, yelling at the tops of lungs. Jeff and Matt were trying to pull her off but she was fighting like a hell-cat. She was finally taking out all her frustration and fear and anger out on Edge, because he had the audacity to hate his brother for his betrayal. Chris reached down as well and all three of them pulled her off. Chris held her for a moment feeling her thin frame shaking with fury, but she wrenched away and stomped to the other side of the room.

Lita had been watching the screen in shock the whole time. She didn't like Christian but she sure as hell respected him now. And she didn't like watching him get beaten up. She swallowed back curses as the Dudleys pulled out a table. Then all of a sudden, thumping music began to play. She knew that guitar riff.

"That's the APA!" She whispered, watching Farooq and Bradshaw sprint down to the ring. "Hey guys, the APA are running in!"

Stephanie pushed Matt out of her way and watched the screen again.

Lita cheered as Bradshaw took down Rhyno with a Clothesline From Hell, then pushed him out of the ring. Farooq had gone to work on D'von and knocked him down with a huge DDT. Then as Buh Buh Ray came at them, they hoisted him up together and 3D'd him through the table to deafening cheers from the crowd. Stephanie muttered thanks under her breath as Jericho, Matt, Jeff and Lita cheered.

Edge just watched coldly as his brother lay prone and bleeding in the middle of the ring.

*********

I am so sorry this is out late. I try to update every Wednesday. This chapter is longer though so I think I made up for it.

SPOILER: It's hospital time. Also a time for family confrontations. Plus trouble for one of our intrepid wrestlers in the form of a kidnapping. Tune in next week to find out more – the one and only Bellerophon.


	6. 6

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy (6/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG-13

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progress's. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 6

Walking to the Alliance locker rooms, Test chatted idly with Tori about the women training. Apparently Stacey Kiebler was impossible to teach because she only wanted to learn moves which showed off her eye catching body. Test tried to muster up a suitably interested expression. It was fairly difficult seeing as he was stuck somewhere between impotent rage and rampant nervousness running like quicksilver through his veins. Somehow, he didn't think that Christian was the only one who would receive a beating tonight. 

Test winced slightly thinking about that. Christian had only been about five feet away from him but he might as well have been on the other side of the world for all Test could do to help him. The outlook for Christian's night had never been good, going into a match with a severe hangover and a badly bruised back. Of course, Rhyno and the Dudley idiots hadn't improved it any. But at least the APA came down and prevented him from going through a table. Test mused on that fact, deciding Vince must've been paying their beer money. No way they'd get off their fat asses for free.

And now it was him and Rob. Probably busted too, but they couldn't take the chance of leaving. Triple H still hadn't revealed who the WWF insiders were and that was pretty fucking vital information. Something most people would consider more important than his health and safety, at least.

He tried to look ahead at Rob without looking suspicious. RVD was walking with Lance Storm and laughing with him. Test wrinkled his nose in disdain. Lance Storm had the personality of a brick wall and the face to go with it. Shaking his head, Test nodded a goodbye to Tori and pushed open the door to his locker room. The light switch was on the other side of the room and as Test walked over to turn it on, his door slammed shut. He jumped in shock before swearing as his shin made contact with a foreign object. Hopping over to the wall whilst holding his leg with one hand, Test eventually found the switch and flipped it, revealing a room filled with about five other people.

Test stood stock still for a moment, leg still in hand, then smiled weakly. "Hey Hunter. How's things?"

"Well, I find myself feeling a little unsatisfied. I sat backstage watching your buddy Christy get the crap kicked out of him and, truthfully, I couldn't help but wish I was out there too. It's been awhile since I made someone bleed but my boy Rhyno did almost as bang up a job as I could've." Triple H smiled at Test with all the warmth of a snake.

"Yeah, it was, uh…" Test tried to put away his shock, "…it was pretty kick-ass. That blonde punk got what was coming to him." Test hoped Triple H was as brain dead as he looked.

"He certainly did. And you know what? He's not the only blonde punk who we owe a beating to." Triple H gestured to someone behind Test's back but before he could turn around, he was in a sleeper hold with a cloth held over his mouth. Test struggled in vain and as he breathed in. he choked on the noxious fumes emanating from the rancid piece of material. As blackness descended, he identified the chemical mix of Chloroform. The chemical favoured by wrestlers all over the world when kidnapping someone.

"You should've known better, Test." The voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, smothered by a thickness of mind. "This is all your own doing. And you could've been great, too."

Great?…I'm small time…What does Trip want me for? I don't…know anything…I'm not…important…

******

Stephanie dialled the number again, gritting her teeth as the ring tone echoed in her ear. Test still wasn't picking up. It wasn't really surprising. The Alliance members often went out for drinks after shows and she hadn't told Test she was going to call him. Still, she had an ominous feeling. If Hunter knew about Christian… She let it ring about fifteen times before hanging up. She had long ago lost count of how many times she had tried to contact Test. After the third time, she had decided not to ring any more. Five minutes later she had picked up her phone and tried again. It was pointless yet addictive, especially in the oppressive atmosphere of the hospital.

Not only was Test incommunicado but Lita was driving Stephanie crazy. The red head had pulled her off Jeff before she even got a decent shot at him then spent the car ride to the hospital making speeches about how she should've told them blah blah blah. Stephanie had ignored her after a while, replaying the whole horrific scene in her head. She could've prevented it too. Christian didn't need to stay behind. She should've made him come with her. Test was such a face that no one would expect him to be working against them. And Rob was Mr Monday Night, the Whole F'n Show. He had it made with the Alliance. Christian, on the other hand, was just one of the guys. Not that he would be that welcome in the WWF but then again, neither was she. She still managed to deal with being there.

Jericho had been…well, almost nice. If that was at all believable. He had kept Lita away from her. He had kept all the WWF-ers away from her, in fact. It was like he knew how much the sight of them irritated her. They were all sitting there, acting concerned for Christian. What a load of crap! None of them liked him in the least. If Edge was here he probably would've beaten them up for even pitying his hapless brother. But then Edge had flat out refused to even go near the hospital. He had left the room and walked away. Stephanie didn't know what to think about him. That whole Edge and Christian saga was too weird for words, anyway.

Stephanie began pacing back and forth along the hospital hallway. The occupants of the otherwise deserted ER eyed her and considered privately if asking her politely to sit down and stop muttering obscenities and threats would result in a shoe being thrown at their head. Most decided against that course of action and continued whispering to each other about the events of the night. 

Matt, Lita and Farooq were trying to figure out where Jeff could possibly have been hiding. During the aftermath of Christian's attack Stephanie had gone on a mini rampage, accusing everyone and their dog of instigating the attack. In one mad attempt to vent her frustrations, she began clouting Jeff over the head with her bag, allegedly for fighting Christian in a match. Jeff had taken one glance of her eyes, recognised that evil look and had bolted. He hadn't been seen since, although Matt had gotten one quick phone call from a pay phone.

Bradshaw had seated himself inside the room where the doctors were treating Christian, refusing to leave. Upon threats of security being called, he stared the doctors down and stated in no uncertain terms that Christian was an investment in their future. If anything happened to him, Bradshaw would not be getting his beer money and the doctors would not be leaving the hospital unharmed. Farooq had just laughed jovially and pointed out to Matt and Lita that Bradshaw had lost all his beer money in a high stakes game of poker and hadn't seen a cold one in a few days. Matt and Lita kept their distance from the big texan after that.

Chris was currently trying to get his money back from the machine that had taken it without giving out a candy bar in return.

The door to Christian's room opened and the doctor, followed by a grinning Bradshaw walked out of it.

"Well Farooq, looks like I got myself some means to get my money back," He slapped his partner's back and walked down the hallway to the pay phone. "Gonna call Vince and let him know the pretty boy will live to see another beating."

Stephanie pushed past Farooq. "Out of my way, Lunkhead." She stared at the doctor earnestly. "So? How's the blonde moron doing?"

The doctor backed up a few steps and rubbed his ears. She certainly was screechy. "Your friend will be fine. Eventually. Discounting the massive bruising to his back and his wrenched neck which apparently happened before he was beaten~" 

The doctor was interrupted by Stephanie holding up her hand, "La di da tell me later. Can I go in and see him?"

The doctor waved her in and she closed the door without a backward look behind her.

Dr Whiteside continued to the others. "His injuries include three cracked ribs, a torn tendon in his right ankle and seven stitches for the cut on his head. There are other minor injuries but all together, combined with a concussion, are pretty serious."

"Will he need to stay in the hospital for very long?" Lita questioned.

"Well, he would if we could keep him here. As soon as he regained consciousness he demanded to be given a phone and the pen and paper to sign himself out. If he listens to medical advice, I'd keep him in for at least a week for observation but I'm guessing he won't be doing that." The doctor sighed. He'd actually gotten used to wrestlers coming through the ER doors, with a training ground not far from the hospital. They were all stupid S.O.B.'s who never listened to him. 

"If he does sign himself out, will it be dangerous for his health?" Matt asked, with the very surreal feeling that it was Christian, the guy who had hit him over the head god knows how many times with a chair, it was Christian that he was asking these concerned questions about. Jeez, things had gotten weird. First of all Stephanie was helping them and now *this*?

"Not if he gets plenty of bed rest and doesn't aggravate his injuries." The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I can prescribe some mild pain killers which he will be needing." He pulled a writing pad out a pocket in his white overcoat and scribbled something down. "Take this to the attending nurse and they'll fix you up." He ripped the sheet of paper off and thrust it at Lita, who hesitantly held it. "If you'll excuse me, I have others to tend to." The doctor walked off in a hurry.

Lita eyed the sheet of paper. "Matt, be a dear and go get this medication for me." She held it out to her boyfriend.

"Pfff, I don't think so." Matt held his hands up. "The doc gave that to you. He obviously recognised gopher potential in you."

"Do you think I won't beat you up?"

"I know you can't beat me up."

"Like hell I can't, but whatever…"

"Both you little punks can go get the damn pills! Je-sus!" Farooq snapped. He never did like listening to kids argue.

Matt and Lita eyed the beefy man and took off together, both giggling and whispering before they were even around the corner.

Chris rolled his eyes and Farooq ignored them. "Jericho, can you watch heckle and jeckle," he indicated to Christian's room, " in there while I go find Bradshaw. I'll be damn lucky if he hasn't already left to get the money and find the nearest bar."

Chris snorted and nodded. "Yeah, it's cool. No one's gonna come after us here. It's all public and everything."

"Thanks man," Farooq slapped Chris's back, nearly sending him flying, and walked away. Chris rubbed his back and winced before sitting down in one of plastic hospital issue chairs. He tapped his hands against the plastic arm rests and tried to get comfortable in the terminally uncomfortable seat.

*******

Stephanie closed the door behind her and frowned down on the motionless man on the bed. Sighing, she walked over and sat beside him. She couldn't tell if Christian was awake or not but her unvoiced question was answered when Christian groaned and rolled his head to face her.

"Hey Steph." Christian said quietly. "How are you?" 

"Well, I haven't been had the shit beaten out of me. How are you feeling by the way?" Stephanie retorted. Damn, if Christian didn't piss her off sometimes. Especially when she had just spent about an hour actually worrying about him.

"Eh, I've been worse," he coughed and winced. " But when I figure out which one of those skeazoids cut my beautiful face, there are gonna be some serious ramipercussions."

"Oh don't worry, Crusty. You still look your usual annoying self." Stephanie smirked.

"That's really nice of you. Thanks a freaking bunch." Christian pouted. "And don't call me Crusty."

Stephanie gave a short laugh before turning serious. "The doctor said you were trying to sign yourself out before."

"So?"

"So is your head on backwards or something? Like you're in any condition to be taking care of yourself. I'm certainly not going to look after you and I wouldn't entrust a sick dog to the Hardys or Jericho." Stephanie grabbed his hands. "You need to stay here until you can walk around by yourself."

Christian had been nodding mockingly up until that point. "Yeah. Doctor Snitch told me about my ankle tendon. I'm gonna need rehab and physio." 

"Good. Gets you out of my hair for a while."

"You are the sweetest person ever." Christian squeezed her hands in his.

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to keep," Stephanie glared at the blonde.

Christian smiled cheekily back. "Please. Like anyone would believe you're anything but a bitch. Mostly, that's all you are so your secret is safe with me."

Stephanie nodded and smiled weakly. Christian would normally have not noticed her distraction or wouldn't have cared but right now they were in pretty confined spaces. "What's the go? You look like you need a cuddle." He would've held his arms out except when he moved, the room blurred. He was a bit afraid he might accidentally smack Stephanie in the head. 

"Don't touch me. I don't know where you've been." Stephanie turned nasty in an attempt to get Christian's attention away from her. Then she felt bad seeing as he was lying in a hospital bed because of her. "Look, not right now okay. I'll talk about it later." 

"Whatever, dudette." Christian shrugged as well as he could.

"That reminds me. How in hell did you get those bruises on your back?" Stephanie questioned.

Christian grinned. Story telling time. "Well, it was a starry clear night…George Bush was giving another inspiring, sleep inducing speech…and Britney Spears, she was teaching the nation how to sing…"

********

Edge walked quietly down the hospital hallway. It was pretty empty, with it being so late in the night. Stephanie, Jericho and all his cronies had gone back to the hotel. In fact, he'd seen them arrive there himself. Stephanie and Jericho bickering and trading insults, Matt and Lita all over each other, Jeff wearing some sort of weird disguise. Who knew what that idiot was thinking. He'd left as soon as he'd seen them arrive. Edge hadn't been able to stay still since he left the arena. He'd drunk about four cups of coffee and gone for about fifteen elevator trips. All that had done was make him remember hotel pranks him and Christian had played on other wrestlers and riding up and down the elevator all night. But that was before…

So he'd seen the others come back to the hotel and he'd left. He didn't need Stephanie chewing him out about not seeing his brother. Like that chumpstain even wanted to see him anyways. But he'd gone for a walk and ended up at the hospital somehow. Bad luck, Edge guessed. But as he stood outside the hospital, he found himself staring up at it, wondering…

So now here he was. Standing outside his stupid brother's room, not wanting to go in and see him but somehow unable to leave and walk away again. Bradshaw was asleep outside the door. Edge figured he could get past the big texan without him waking up. And his brother would probably be asleep. He could go in and see Christian without anyone knowing. And what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't going to see Christian. He didn't care about Christian. Christian could give himself a one man conchairto for all Edge cared.

So Edge repeated to himself that he was having a mental relapse to the days when he actually cared about his brother to explain the fact that he was gingerly sliding past the snoring Bradshaw and through the now open door. He shut it carefully behind him and eyed the prone body on the bed. Weird. His brother looked a lot more fragile than he ever had before. Edge didn't really remember his brother ever looking too fragile. Even when he'd had a singles match against Kane and had the shit beaten out of him. It was just weird.

But then Edge had always forgotten that Christian was a lot smaller than him. Christian had always gone to the same limit as him, had always tried as hard. 

And he was still the same back stabbing asshole that he'd turned into when he gave Edge the infamous one man conchairto. Edge didn't really need to remind himself of that moment. It was indelibly printed in his memory. He went back over it anyway. The sudden crack of the cold chair, the ringing in his hair, the cold anger in his brothers eyes. The overwhelming confusion and disbelief that had swept over him. For a while, when he was concussed, he apparently kept asking where Christina was and why Christian wasn't with him, bitching about their opponents and coming up with a most excellent plan of revenge. That was what the medics told him anyway. Edge wasn't sure he believed them. All he remembered from the immediate time after the match was blurry people and a throbbing head. 

Edge sighed and sat down across from the bed. He covered his face with his hands, not sure whether he wanted Christian to wake so he could yell at him or stay unconscious so he wouldn't even know Edge had ever been there. Edge was pretty sure he'd rather just make a clean get away. He stood up and took two cautious steps closer to the bed. Then one more. Then a kinda half step that showed Edge just how much he didn't want to get near Christian. He was just chicken shit scared. He chewed on his lower lip and tried to figure out what his intent was in coming up to the room. No luck though , his intent just didn't want to show itself. Dammit. Edge was so jonesin' for a deep, introverted, thoughtful, meaningful relevation too.

Shaking his head, Edge turned away. It was pointless coming here and it was pointless trying to figure out his brother. Christian was just a psycho and that's all there was to it. Edge planned on leaving the room and not looking back. Unfortunately, the fates had conspired against him.

Edge opened the door and immediately heard Bradshaw murmuring low dangerous words to his business partner, Farooq. Edge paused when he heard Triple H's gravelly voice, not wanting to interrupt any ass kicking that might be happening, but as he listened, he realised the ass kicking had not yet begun. Triple H was now talking to Bradshaw, telling him to move out of the way. Triple H said laughingly that he just wanted to apologise to Christian and ask him a few questions. Bradshaw was not appreciative of the humour.

Edge swore under his breath. He could leave now and walk away. That would be nice and easy and probably wouldn't involve him receiving any bruises, but…

Then Triple H struck out at Bradshaw. The fight was on. Edge peeked around the door and came face to face with Farooq.

"Look boy, things are gonna get hairy round these parts soon, once nancy boy here calls for reinforcements. Get your bimbo brother outta here." Farooq ordered.

"How did you know I was…?" Edge trailed off. Farooq snorted as he watched Bradshaw take down Triple H. "Not much gets past Bradshaw. You didn't think he was really sleeping, did you?"

Edge coloured slightly and then thought of something else. "Is Christian even allowed out of the hospital?"

"Sure. Why not." Farooq moved slightly to avoid Bradshaw's arm as he swung a chair. "He's not dying or anything."

"Er…okay then." Edge said weakly. He wasn't completely sure this wasn't the best idea, but Triple H's ferocious face and the cell phone he held in his hand didn't bode well for Christian's situation. Farooq and Bradshaw couldn't hold off everyone who would arrive and while Edge didn't think he should really care about whether his brother had the snot beaten out of him, again, he figured he should probably help out. If only the fact that the news that he left without helping would probably, no definitely get back to Stephanie made up his mind.

He moved quickly to the bed and hefted the covers off the bed, not bothering to wake his brother up. Instead, he just picked Christian up and started walking, stopping only to go back and retrieve the bottle of pills which had rattled their way to the floor. He kicked the door open and walked out past security guards and protesting medical staff and also Bradshaw and Farooq as they held Triple H face down on the floor. Edge tried to run quickly in the opposite direction so Triple H wouldn't know he had taken Christian.

Edge ran slowly into an open elevator and nudged the close doors button with his elbow. The doors closed and then Bradshaw and Farooq grinned and let Triple H get up. Mission accomplished. The blonde moron was safe for the time being.

***********

"I'm right and you know it!" 

Stephanie pouted as she went to open the pounding on the door. Jericho was being an ass, like always, and seemed to think he had won their latest spat. Well, she'd show him. She opened the door to their hotel room and stared at what was before her.

Edge was standing there huffing and puffing, holding a moaning semi conscious Christian in his arms, with a look of wild disbelief in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Edge panted. "My arms are numb and this fucker is damn heavy."

Stephanie nodded mutely. Things had taken a turn for the weird.

*******

Hey hey people. Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I've had a few run ins with school tests and whatnot so all in all I'm quietly going insane. Not to fear, my adoring fans, I will be continuing this fic. 

SPOILER: Next week on My Enemy's Enemy…ha fooled you, no spoiler. It's getting kind of pointless, considering my spoilers always end up being wrong. Oh well. I just have no idea what the next chapter will be about. I do guaran-damn-tee some real Smoochy Dreamer stuff next chapter for all you Steph/Jericho lovers. Hopefully now I've said that, I will also write that in the chapter.

Also, I'm going away for about two weeks but oh when I get back…. Fics aplenty from me ohhhh yeah. Next chapter for this little ficlet, a little ditty I have titled 'Poetry In Motion' (very original title I know) about the Hardys breakup, but different this time. Oh so different because in my fic Matt isn't the bad guy, shock gasp Jeff is. Oooooooh. And whatever else my sick sick sick mind comes up with.

I also want everyone to know I now have the worlds most wonderful best fantastic collection of WWF quotes. Should anyone need or want some, give me a ball and I'll see what I can do.

For now, this is the one and only Bellerophon signing off…


	7. 7

****

WHATS HAPPENED: Test has been kidnapped by Triple H and a select few alliance people. Edge rescued Christian from the hospital and took him back Jericho's hotel room. So many apologies that it takes so long for me to update.

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy (7/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progresses. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. Also, apologies to Karen because I keep forgetting rules. I'll try not to break any this time.

****

CHAPTER 7 

Test groaned as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. His bruised face was aching and his ribs felt like they were on fire. He gritted his teeth and sat up, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. Whatever Rhyno had done to him during the beating slash questioning had messed up something internally. Test worried over that in his mind. If something was broken in there, chances were he wouldn't be making any heroic escapes any time soon. He slowly pushed himself up from the ground so he was sitting up. It was then that he noticed his ankles were attached to a piece of rope and that there was another occupant in the room to whom the rope was also attached.

"This is fucked up," he muttered and then winced because he breathed in too deeply. Okay, he was definitely not going anywhere.

Stacy yawned from where she was lying on a nearby couch and flipped shut the magazine she was reading. "I'd really have to agree." She reached down and picked at the piece of rope circled around her ankle. 

Test tried to focus on the problem at hand but the sight of Stacy Kiebler bent over and a short skirt riding up her leg was preventing logical thought. "Uh…what um…what…" He shook his head and turned away. "What's the go with the rope? And why is it attached to you as well as me?"

Stacy sat back up and shrugged before answering. "Hunter was feeling bored, I guess. He always does this weird stuff when he gets angry. He probably thought it would be funny to see you trapped because little ol' me is on the other end of your leash."

"Fair enough." Test rolled his eyes. Stacy might've been wonderful eye candy but she certainly wasn't the greatest conversationalist. "What had Hunter so pissed off?" 

"Well, he went to the hospital to see Christian and I guess things didn't go as planned." Stacy replied. She eyed Test then sat up on the couch. "Do your ribs really hurt?"

Test snorted as he tried to stand up. The fire in his chest turned into stabbing rods of red hot pokers as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to the couch and collapsed next to the blonde.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stacy muttered. Test rolled his eyes and sank his head to the back of the lounge. God, but was his body killing him. Rhyno, that psycho, was going to be paying for this beating for the rest of his life. He looked up at the ceiling and began counting the tiles. Test sighed, he was normally a pretty laid back guy, he could take or leave most things, but this was just boring. He should probably have been grateful for the chance to recover a bit, but no. He was bored and he wanted out of the room.

"So how come you know about Triple H being behind the scenes?" Test questioned. He knew most of the Alliance thought Heyman and Shane O'Mac were in control, but Heyman was a puppet and now that Test thought of it, he hadn't actually seen Shane for about a week or so. Stephanie had always meant to talk to him but they almost never got the chance to speak privately, she said. 

"I don't really know. I guess I was with Paul E. when Hunter started calling and see him privately." Stacy shrugged. She was telling the truth too. Somehow she had just always been around and had gotten sucked into it. Not liked she really cared though. One man was no different from the next.

Test was snagged on another thought. He looked at Stacy with slight disgust. "You were 'with' Heyman?"

"Oh ewww." Stacy responded with a disgusted look of her own. "Like I'd actually touch that, that 'thing'. I was just hanging around the main players like always. I guess it's a habit."

"So do you know where Shane's gone?" Test asked Stacy one of the questions which were nagging at him.

Stacy responded with a flippant wave of her hand. "He had some sort of family crisis or something and took off in a hurry. Even told Heyman not to contact him at all, even if there was an emergency."

Test raised an eyebrow. That was a bit weird. And it was getting harder and harder to figure out if Shane knew about Triple H or not. Oh well. Time would tell on that matter. And once again, conversation had shrunk to nothing and silence filled the room. He didn't know why, but Test felt the need to fill it. Just sitting next to Stacy without anything happening felt too odd, even under the circumstances. Despite her reputation, Stacy had never tried anything on him and he hadn't ever tried anything on her. 

Stacy sighed and started fidgeting. This was too boring, the stupid rope was making her ankle chafe and stupid Test made her feel uncomfortable by being sitting close to when other stupid men couldn't make her feel anything at all. Sure, she'd gone for guy after guy but no one gave her that little tingle she really wanted to feel. She didn't want the weird feeling in her stomach to go away, but still…

"God, what the hell is your problem!?" Test snapped. Stacey wasn't really doing anything, only moving around about but she was just making him feel uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He liked to be in control with the opposite sex, he liked to know where he stood even if it meant being rejected for act like an egotistical loser. Ever since Stephanie had left him behind, well, he'd promised himself that no woman would ever use him like that again. And he was getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt familiar and he just didn't like…

"My problem!?" Stacy turned to face him and tried to ignore the close distance between them. She had been face to face with hot guys before, she could handle this. Well, maybe she could if Test's eyes weren't so blue and if he didn't look so cute with his eyebrow ring and his long blonde hair and…

"Yeah, your problem," Test meant to snap back at Stacy but as he glared out her, he couldn't help but notice how full her lips were. Damn, did they look like they'd be nice to kiss…Test shook his head and tried to focus on their little argument but when he looked back at her, he just got lost again…

The distance between them slowly shortened. Neither was aware of how they moved closer nor did they notice the door open in front of them. Only when Test was violently hauled onto the ground did they realise that there was actually other people in the room.

Rhyno was back and holding Test down. The Dudleys were standing behind him with the familiar sadistic look on their faces and Heyman was standing there smirking down at Stacy. In front of them all stood Triple H, a typical smug look on his face.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy." Triple H leered at her before planting a boot on Test's midsection to accompanying groans. "I know you'll go for any man in the Alliance but try to restrain yourself for a bit while I 'question' Testy here." Test would've defended Stacy's honour except he could barely breathe let alone speak, and he was also well aware that what Triple H had said was basically true.

Stacy refused to let the flash of pain show in outwardly. Instead, she just crossed her legs and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Triple H was going to start on Test and if he didn't cut the rope, she was going to have to watch. 

"And as a little reward for you watching our boy here," he picked up the rope and tugged slightly, "I'm going to let you stay and watch."

Stacy tried to smile in relish-ment but it came out as a grimace. Maybe she could get away with closing her eyes.

Triple H pulled up Test by his hair. "Don't you worry about your buddy RVD either. I've got some guys looking for him and he'll be in here with you in no time."

Test wanted to say something cutting and smartass but unfortunately Triple H was shoving a gag in his mouth. He cracked his knuckles and smirked at Test. "Let the good times begin."

********

Stephanie frowned as she once again tried to contact Test. The ringing which continued unanswered in her ear left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Test should've been back at his room by now and he should've called her. She slammed the phone to its cradle in a fit of frustration.

"Something not going your way, Princess?" 

Stephanie hated, absolutely hated that voice with a passion. She turned around and glared at Jericho. "Not that it's any of your business but I think even you might've noticed that everything isn't going my way."

Chris recognised the bitter fury in Stephanie's voice, the typical bitchiness in her remark. But this time he heard more than that. He could almost hear tired sadness in her voice. In fact, he thought for a moment he heard fear. Swallowing back the insult which automatically came to mind, Chris tried to muster up a suitable concerned expression. He gave up halfway realising Stephanie McMahon would probably slap the taste out of his mouth for pitying her. Instead he just shrugged and said, "I got Edge to put Christian on the bed. I told him to stay in there and make sure that when Christian wakes up, he gives him one of those pain killers."

"Good for you," she yawned. Okay, it looked like Stephanie had returned to her usual selfish self. "Aren't you a bit worried Edge might strangle him or try smother him with a pillow or something?"

Chris considered the possibility. "Might happen. But then they don't really come from the sort of twisted family that you do. I suppose attempting murder is normal in the McMahon household."

Stephanie sneered at him. "Yeah, it's also normal outside the McMahon household. Don't make me kill you."

"Jeez, you really don't take after your mother at all."

"Thank god," Stephanie muttered.

Chris frowned. "Hey, your mother's a good woman. She didn't deserve to be treated like crap by you and your brother."

"You don't know anything about my 'mother'."

Chris wondered about the weirdness of that comment. Normally, Stephanie was a bitch about her mother, angry and rude. That time it was just tired bitterness. Now was not the time to be getting involved in the saga that was the McMahon family. Chris returned to his original line of thought. "Who were you trying to call?"

Stephanie sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone. She really didn't want anyone to know who her guys were. But she couldn't talk to Test, Christian had been discovered and she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in her stomach. Something had gone wrong. She eyed Chris and wondered if she could trust him with the information. Maybe if she made him swear on his playboy bunny shirt. Even she knew how much he loved that rag. Stephanie decided to tell him a partial truth. "If I tell you this, you seriously can't tell anyone. Not the Hardys or that skank Lita. Or my father."

Chris looked into her eyes and noted the need in them. Stephanie needed to talk and by god, he was willing to take one for the team. "Yeah, okay, no spilling your secret."

"Swear it on your sparkly playboy shirt," she challenged.

Chris winced. This had to be serious. A vow of that magnitude? Was it worth it? "Ummm…..Jesus, fine. I swear on my playboy shirt that I will tell no one what you are about to tell me. Now, this had better be good, Princess."

"I can't reach my main contact in the Alliance. I think Hunter might know he's working them," she said hopelessly. "If Hunter has got him, then he's gonna get so hurt. You know what Hunter's like. That stupid sledgehammer…" She trailed off.

Meanwhile, Chris was musing on the facts. "So it's a 'he' is it? Come on, Stephy, just tell me who it is. It's Rob Van Dam isn't it?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Could you try and focus for like a second, please?" Stephanie snapped. "And no it's not…" She was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. "Get the door, Jericho."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said sarcastically and saluted. Then he opened the door. "Uh, Rob?"

Ron Van Dam was standing in the doorway. He shouldered past Chris and stood before Stephanie.

"They know about all three of us. I got away but he couldn't, Steph. They got him at the arena." Rob blurted out, not sounding his usual cool, laidback self at all.

Stephanie sank into the couch. Chris came and stood beside RVD. "Who is it?"

"Test. Triple H has Test." 

Chris choked in shock. "Test!? Your insider in the Alliance is Test!?"

Rob stood there not knowing what to do.

Stephanie closed her eyes and hoped Test wouldn't piss off Hunter too much. She hoped Hunter didn't have his sledgehammer.

************

Edge was sitting, staring out the window when he heard Christian stirring. He considered smothering him with a pillow but remembered there were people in the next room and jail was never a good option for someone as good looking as himself. Instead, he stood slowly and picked up the little container of rattling pain pills. He scooped one out and put a glass of water on the bedside table. He then turned and faced his brother.

Christian was looking up at him with angry, pain filled eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Playing nurse. Now shut up, take your pill and go back to sleep before I knock you out." Edge threw the pill at him and turned away. He heard Christian swallow and sink back onto the bed.

"Okay, I've been a good boy. You can go away now," Christian snapped. 

Edge could hear the fuzziness in Christian's voice already. The pain killers were already taking effect. Soon Christian would be out and Edge wouldn't have to be confronted with this painful reminder of the past year.

"Why are you just standing there? Why won't you go away!?" Christian yelled as much as he could. "Want to gloat, is that it?"

Edge turned back and stared down at his brother. No, he didn't want to gloat. He didn't want to laugh. In fact, he didn't know what he wanted.

"That's it, isn't it? Once again, Christian is the screw up and big brave Edge is there to pick up the pieces, like some fucking hero," Christian laughed bitterly. "Feels like old times, doesn't it?"

Edge snapped. "Why do you have this chip on your shoulder? What did I do? Huh?! What did I do to you to make you so fucking self righteous and angry!?"

"What did you do?" Came the malevolent reply. "You want to know what you did? Jesus, Edge, what didn't you do? Mom's perfect little boy, always everyone's favourite, always…"

Edge narrowed his eyes. "That's right, Christian. Act out the self pity. Act it out then get over yourself. You just can't deal with the fact that you're jealous!"

"Can't deal with it! I'll tell you right now, I am fucking jealous. I always have been!" Christian sat up, able to ignore the pain as a comfortably numb sensation settled over him. "How could I not be! You were always the bright burning star!"

Edge stepped away from the bed and moved over the window. He wanted to get away from this confrontation. He wanted to forget he ever had a brother he used to care about. But he couldn't ignore Christian's voice as he continued.

"*You* were always Mom's favourite. Do you remember when I graduated from high school? I got third in the grade after working my ass off all year. Mom wasn't even there at the ceremony. She was at some thing with you."

Edge remembered that. He'd thought Christian had told their Mom he didn't want her to come.

"Do you remember after I got eliminated from the King of the Ring Tournament? Do you remember telling me how Mom called *you* and congratulated *you* after you won? She never called me, Edge. She never cared enough to. But then why would she want to talk to me when you were around. I could never live up to the standard you set. I was never good enough."

Gritting his teeth, Edge refused to speak. He couldn't trust his own voice.

"You were always the favourite. You were always the bright shining star. And I was supposed to be content living in your shadow. I wanted to be recognised. I wanted to be my own man." Christian paused and Edge could hear the quiver in his voice when he mumbled, "I want to be the bright burning star."

"We were a team." Edge spoke for the first time since Christian began speaking. A hopeless sadness enveloped him. "We were brothers."

"You don't what it is to have a legacy you can never live up to. You don't know what it's like to have a brother who's always in the spotlight. You don't know what it's like to always be second best."

Edge wondered if Christian would be telling him this if he wasn't strung out on pain killers. He wondered if this was something he wanted to hear. Things looked so different from his brother's perspective.

"You always treated me like I couldn't take care of myself." Christian forced out of his tired mouth. "You always treated me like I was weak."

"You always was the weak one," Edge spat out viciously, hating Christian for finally telling him why, ignoring the stinging wetness in his eyes.

"No," Christian whispered as the sedative finally took hold and his eyelids fluttered shut. "You just never let me be strong."

Edge sat there for the longest time and watched his baby brother sleep. Then the first sob shook his thin frame and his head sank into his hands.

*******

Ahem. I don't know if anyone will like that last bit with Edge and Christian so you have to tell me what you think. I can never tell with my own stuff.

Sorries for my tardiness in uploading this. I'm running on restrictive computer time. Oh yes, that's right. Some one has dared to lay some rules down on the one and only bellerophon.

Wassup wit dat?


	8. 8

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy (8/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the whole Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progresses. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know. 

CHAPTER 8 

Chris winced. His hearing would never recover from this. His ear drums were not just ruptured, they'd been burnt to a crisp by the screaming harpy RVD was currently also trying not to listen to. 

"I'm gonna get Hunter and I'm gonna slap the taste right out of his mouth!" Stephanie screeched. Chris was about to make a remark that she'd probably need to do more than that. Then she continued. "Then, then I'm gonna take his stupid sledge hammer and shove it up his ass!" 

Chris winced again. There was an image he didn't need in his head. He heard the knock on the door and got up to open it. Stephanie beat him there, storming over and pulling the door open. She took one look outside then slammed it shut again. 

"Who was that?" Chris asked, a bit nervous that if Stephanie spoke again the glass in the room might shatter. 

"Oh, just the Hardys and Lita." She waved her hands. Then resumed her original line of thought. "That motherfucking bastard, he's ruining everything!"

Chris shook his head and opened the door. A nonplussed group of three stared at him. Matt was the first to comment. "Well, it'd be interesting to live with her, at least." 

"Mmm, it'd also be interesting to murder her," Chris ushered them in. "We've run into a bit of a problem." 

"Hey Rob," Jeff waved at the Alliance member, then started. "Wait a minute...Rob?" 

Chris just patted him on the back. "I'm right there with you." He sat Jeff, Matt and Lita down. They all kind of shrunk away from Stephanie as she paced behind them. 

"I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Stephanie flounced around and sat down on a chair. "Hey guess what? Hunter is a moronic caveman and I HATE HIM!!!"

Jeff, Matt and Lita rubbed their ears. "We picked that up," Lita moaned.

Chris pulled a face. "Calm down, princess. What does Triple H want with Test? And how in hell did you get him to help you? I thought he hated you almost as much as I do."

Stephanie sneered at him. "Contrary to what you think, I can be very charming when I want to. And Triple H, he'll probably beat Test up to find out information." She had reigned back all the insignificant emotions whirling through her, like guilt and anger and helplessness. For one thing, Stephanie was never helpless. And she would never let Chris Jericho and his little buddies see her feel bad about this. No, she had a plan. She just needed to get to the Alliance hotel.

"Oh." Chris frowned. "Wait a second, does Test know you're here? With us? In my hotel room?"

Stephanie smirked and nodded. "Well, that's just great. When Triple H founds that out, he's gonna send his goons around here and…" Chris fumed. 

"When Triple H finds out? When? You know, Test is a lot stronger than you people give him credit for. If he'd just focus and stop being so, so, unfocused, he could be great! He could…" Stephanie trailed off. She was getting weird looks from the occupants of the room, except for Rob. He knew about how the people in the WWF underrated Test annoyed Stephanie to no end.

"Okay, why don't you try to focus? We still need to think of a way to stop him from blowing your cover. I guess we should go with a rescue? Maybe, possibly?" Chris threw ideas in the air.

Stephanie recovered her cool and pursed her lips. "Whatever you plan isn't going to involve me. I'm not going near Hunter or those stupid Alliance people."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, confused. "Test is *your* insider."

'So?" Stephanie shrugged.

"So? So you should help us get him," Chris said thinking he was stating the obvious. Apparently not.

"Ha, I don't think so. He's a big boy, he can handle himself." Stephanie stated back.

"What, how could you even…"

"How is it any of your business what I…"

Jeff, Lita, Matt and Rob sat in bemusement as Stephanie and Chris yelled at each other. It soon degenerated into childish insults.

"You're nothing but a trashbag, skanky…"

"You immature, Canadian loser…"

Finally Stephanie flung her hands in the air. "You can all do what you like. Test knew what he was getting into when he joined me and this is his problem. Now if you'll excuse me, the ice bucket is empty and I want a cold drink." Stephanie grabbed the bucket off a table as well as her purse and stormed out. Chris flung his hands in the air. 

"Great. Just great. What are we going to do? Dammit! Stephanie McMahon is a cold hearted, hell bitch!" Chris snapped.

Rob smiled. "You know, I didn't really see it before, but wow. The rumours are true."

"Oh I know , it's so cute. I feel like we've gone back to grade school." Jeff gushed and sighed dramatically. 

"Don't even start about me *secretly* liking Steph O'Mac. You've have to be mentally challenged to think that. I mean, she's acting like a bitch about this and Test was her fiancee!" Chris fumed. "Ice? Who gets ice in the middle of a crisis?" 

Matt cleared his throat. "Not to say that your school boy crush on Stephanie isn't entertaining in it's own way, but if she's going to get ice, why did she take her purse?" 

Chris tried to wring the life out of the pillow he was holding. "Shit, shit, shit." That manipulating, conniving, scheming, sneaky... 

"Like she'd actually leave him there." Rob raised an eyebrow. "They didn't get on too well for awhile. But Test, well, he knows her better than most."

Chris got caught on the cryptic comment but let it go and snorted in anger. He didn't like that tiny little spark of jealousy in his mind. Not that he was jealous. And not that it was just a tiny spark either.

"Okay, Chris, go after her." Lita gestured to the door. 

"Oh come on," Chris whined. "Don't make me suffer like that." 

"Please, like you're suffering. Now get out there, man. You know you want to anyway." Matt reasoned. Chris stood up and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway. 

"I will go after her. But not because I secretly like her. I will go after her because that is the gentlemanly thing to do. One of you check on Edge and Christian. They're in the bedroom and I don't want to come back and find out there's a body in there." Chris turned and marched out the door. 

Matt and Lita shared smiles. Jeff sniggered. "He's so in denial." 

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be if you had a thing for Stephanie McMahon?"

Jeff pulled a face. "Don't suggest such a thing." 

Matt laughed before pushing Jeff off the lounge. "Why don't you go check on the blonde brigade? Better check Edge hasn't killed Christian in some awful way." 

"Do I have to, Dad?" Jeff whined.

"Jeff..." Matt warned jokingly. 

Jeff huffed and left the room. He bounced into the bedroom and was about to start singing offkey but he realised the audience wouldn't really hear alot. Edge was sleeping on the chair in the corner and Christian was still pretty knocked out from pain killers. He leant over Christian and began flicking his ears. Christian almost straight away opened his eyes.

"Shield your eyes, it's a crayola storm," Christian threw an uncoordinated arm over his head. "Why don't you dye your hair a normal colour, instead of purple and blue." 

"Oh ha ha ha. Just as well I wore my corset for my sides have split," Jeff fake laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"The last thing I want to hear about is you wearing a corset, Hardy. Why were Jericho and Steph having a screaming contest?" 

Jeff tried not snigger at Christian. He sounded like he was talking around a gobstopper.

"What's going on out there?" Christian tried not to sound like he had a wad of cotton balls in his mouth. Damn pain killers. Sure, it felt like he was floating on air and he had the sleep capacity of a very lazy cat, but when it came to actually talking to people, he tended to sound drunk. Or he started being all uninhibited and revealy about things he wished he could just forget about. Just as well Edge was asleep. Things could've gotten uncomfortable. "I heard yelling." 

"Yeah. Stephanie's doing some sort of weird backwards heroic thing to save Test." Jeff shrugged. "She tried to get away without telling anyone so Chris has gone after her."

"Save Test? From who? And why?" Christian tried not to give anything away about Test being undercover but he was getting a bad feeling. It could've been some sort of psychic intuition thing. Or it could've been the peach cobbler he ate at the hospital. 

"Don't try to act ignorant. Ve haff vays off making you talk," Jeff laughed. "Oh, I'm so silly. Seriously though. We know Test is the other insider. Triple does too, apparently."

It wasn't the peach cobbler. Christian considered how awesome it would be to be psychic. He imagined being the all powerful king of the world, but then Jeff's words got through his doped out brain. "Wha...? Triple H has Test? No, how do you know about Test? No, wait, what's Stephanie doing? No, why is..." Christian stumbled over his words and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded understandingly, "I'm confused too." He walked over to the table and picked up the container of pills. "Wow, they put you on Sentronium Barbituate. Not bad." He popped the lid and tapped out two pills. "Here ya go. Time for your medically prescribed narcotics."

Christian ignored the outstretched hand. "No, I don't want any more of those. I want to be able to think clearly." 

"Oh, I'm sure it doesn't matter. I didn't know you could think clearly when you weren't hopped up on pain killers. I don't think too many people will notice the difference." Jeff smirked. It was fun to taunt the weak and injured sometimes. Usually when the weak and injured had wrapped numerous steel chairs around his head. 

"Screw you, Hardy." 

"Just take your pills, Crusty." 

"Don't call me that, you dorkchop" Christian snapped. He gave Jeff the finger and felt his ribs twinge. Shit, maybe he did need them. Christian frowned. That was no good, he wanted to be able to concentrate on a topic for more than thirty seconds and with those pills, he just couldn't do that. Hmm, a plan seemed in order. 

"Jeez, touchy." Jeff rattled the pills in his hand. "Come on, don't make me shove them down your throat." 

Christian smiled sweetly. Bingo. He held his hand out and took the pills. But Jeff didn't see him swallow one and palm the other one. Christian decided to begin a nice little stash beneath his pillow. 

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jeff smiled brightly and walked over to peer in Edge's sleeping face. Christian decided this was an opportune time to go back to sleep. Edge was bound to wake up soon and he didn't want to face Edge at the moment. Call him a coward, but Christian wasn't ready to face his older brother yet. Maybe he would be in about twenty, thirty years. Maybe a bit later. Christian closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

But he could still hear Jeff wake up Edge and he could still feel Edge's intense gaze on his back. God, why had he told Edge all that stuff. He'd managed to stay quiet on the inferiority complex so long too. Edge had just thought he was crazy, or jealous. Why had he gone all confrontational? Ugh, it felt like he was back in high school, watching Edge get all the girls, watching his parents fawn over Edge 'cause he was the big sports star, just sitting in some corner just watching it all.

Christian ignored Jeff and Edge snapping at each other and let the drowsiness take hold. If sleep was it took to stop thinking about that crap, then sleep he would.

Edge, well, he'd deal with his older brother later. 

********* 

Cold, soothing material was lying over his forehead. His head rested on something soft. And something else was stroking his hair. Test was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be beaten up by Triple H and his goons? What was going on? He opened his eyes and saw Stacy staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" She wiped the cloth over his cheeks.

Test winced. "Well, I've been better." He then realised the softness he was lying on was Stacy's legs. Mmmm, Stacy's legs. No, focus, focus, focus. Stephanie was always telling him to focus and now was the time to start doing that. He began sitting up and felt Stacy help him. 

"Why are you doing this?" He blurted out. Smooth. He'd never been good with the tact. "Why are you helping me?"

Stacy blushed slightly and looked away. "I don't know. I guess I just like you."

"You *just* like me?" Test pushed. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see where this would go.

"Maybe I don't just like you," Stacy chanced a peek at Test. He was smiling slightly at her. She smiled back before looking away again. 

"You know, you don't have to stay here." Test kept talking. Well, babbling. He was a bit nervous about where that conversation was going. He liked it, but still…"You don't have to stay and get treated like crap by Triple H and his sidekicks."

"I don't get treated.."

Test interrupted her. "Stacy, I've seen it. You deserve better than that. You, you could," Test made the offer he'd been thinking about. "You could come with me. You could get in the WWF and help get rid of Triple H."

"Wha…" Stacy just looked confused.

"You could tell Stephanie who the traitors in the WWF are and she'll make sure the WWf takes you on." Test smiled brightly. Things were all working out. Except for how he was being held captive in Alliance headquarters and couldn't really get the information out to Stephanie but whatever. Details, details.

Stacy frowned. "I don't know…I'm not…I wouldn't…" She sighed and considered it. It would've been a good idea except for a few things. For one, why would the WWF want her? She was no wrestler. Just a Baltimoore cheerleader with nice legs. Test seemed to think she would be okay but all she ever did was screw things up. "No. No, I don't think so."

Test was taken aback. Why would she say no? "Why, Stacy? Why do you want to stay here?"

"Hey, man, why wouldn't she want to stay?" Triple came sauntering into the room. "Hey Stacy, maybe I'll take you out after this for a little celebration." He winked at her. She felt that same dirty feeling rise. "After all, I am the Game."

"Cut the rope, Hunter. I'm sick of this game." Stacy picked up some of it and held it out. Triple H just smirked at her.

"Come on. Stacy. Sit your ass down. I want you to watch what I do to this moron." Triple H shoved Stacy onto the ground. She cried out as she fell. Test forgot about how he probably had broken ribs and lunged at Triple H. 

He just laughed and knocked Test back. 

Test glared at Triple H. He really hoped this idiot got sent to jail and had a fatass cellmate called Big Bertha. Triple H just kept on smirking.

"Isn't it ironic? I'm the reason Stephanie the Slut left you in the dust the first time and now you're helping her? Damn, are you a glutton for punishment or what? And I'm going beat your ass again. Stephanie will come crawling back to me just like she always has, and you'll get left behind again." Hunter pushed him down and kicked him in the stomach. Ow. That really, really hurt. He lay there for a few seconds, waiting for the next blow. It didn't come.

But he did hear a thump and then heard something crumple down beside him.

Test opened his eyes. Huh. Triple H was lying moaning on the floor, with blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. He looked up to see Stacy standing above him, sledge hammer in hand.

"How's that for irony, you son of a bitch?" She smirked. Test raised an eyebrow in question. "Still think they'd be willing to listen to me?" Stacy asked smoothly. Test could see the anxiety in her eyes. If the WWF wouldn't listen to Stacy, then she was basically out of a job.

"They'll listen," he reassured her as he pushed himself to his feet. "Stephanie will make them listen." He laid a hand against the wall, resting for a second. Then he grabbed Stacy's hand and pulled her to the door, supporting his ribs with his other hand. "We'd better get out of here. He won't stay out of it for long, and he's gonna be pissed when he does wake up."

Stacy nodded and looked out the door. "It's clear." She hauled up some of the heavy rope connecting them into her arms. They left together, walking quickly, trying not to attract attention. Their obscurity didn't last long, the Dudley Boys appearing behind them and raising the alarm.

Test began running, trying to ignore the burning pain in his ribs. But he couldn't ignore Stacy as she lagged behind. She limped, biting her lip. He pulled her along and asked her what was wrong.

"I twisted my ankle," she was obviously trying to ignore it as well. It was a bit of a give away that something was seriously wrong with Stacy Kiebler though, if she couldn't run and flaunt her long legs.

Test gritted his teeth. This was going to hurt. He ignored her squeals and swept Stacy up into his arms. He began running through the lobby, hoping a taxi would be outside. He wasn't going to be able to keep up all the energetic stuff for long.

Stacy was almost ignoring the current crisis. Mmmm, nice big muscles. She licked her lips and then heard Bubba Ray swearing and yelling behind her. Oh yeah.

********* 

Stephanie waved down a taxi and got in the back. She gave the address of the Alliance hotel and settled back in the seat. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. This whole mess was just getting out of control. No one was supposed to get hurt to help her. Especially not Test. God, he's been so good to her. He'd forgiven her, he'd understood why she was the way she was, he…

"Stephanie, you crazy woman, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jericho suddenly appeared next to her in the cab.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" She redirected his question and said to the taxi driver, "The Clairmont Hotel, please."

"No, no Clairmont hotel, you're not going anywhere," Chris tried to make the taxi guy stop. Stephanie just reached over and let a hundred dollar note fall onto the guys lap and he kept going.

Stephanie decided to just talk to Chris. Them fighting never get them anywhere. It just made her all flustered and…well, it made her think things about Chris that she didn't want to think. He was her enemy. That was much easier. "Jericho, listen to me. I am not going to let Hunter beat up Test because of me."

"Okay, fine. But go back to the hotel and we'll figure something out together," Chris swallowed and restated it. "I mean, as a group."

"No. I'm stopping it now." Stephanie ignored his comment and the feelings it provoked.

"Damn it, Stephanie." Chris swore. "What are you going to do? Just walk in and demand they release him?"

Stephanie glared at him. "You know what, Jericho. I'm not the bimbo you say I am. I do actually have a plan."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine, what is it?" IF it was a good one, maybe he'd go along with it.

"I'm going to tell Hunter I've changed my mind and I want to get back together with him." Stephanie told him. "I'll tell him that I want to help him overtake the WWF and he'll believe me, because he's an idiot, and also because that was what I was planning to do anyway." Stephanie frowned for a moment. "Before he had to come and get all macho and buy my company."

Chris sighed. "That is the stupidest plan I've ever *ever* heard in my life. Okay, I admit, Triple Nose isn't the brightest crayon in the box but no idiot would believe that for a second. Why would you want to get back together with him after he pulled a stunt like this?"

Stephanie smiled humourlessly. "Wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, I'm a McMahon, right? McMahon's go for power? Right now, Triple H is the power."

Chris shook his head vehemently. "No. No good. That's not a plan. That's a Kamikaze mission."

The taxi arrived at the Clairmont and Stephanie threw another hundred at the driver before getting out. Chris jumped out after her. Her grabbed her arm and held her back. "Stephanie, come back to the hotel. This is too dangerous."

"I won't let Hunter hurt Test again. I won't. It's been my fault too many times and he deserves better than that," Stephanie yelled.

"You're making a big mistake, Steph." Chris warned. Wow. He didn't know she actually cared that much about what had happened. Chris swallowed down the bit of jealousy again and concentrated on how he couldn't believe she actually thought he would let her do this. 

"You loser," she spat out. "I am not making a mistake. I have a plan. But you're not included, so go away!"

"I can't let you do this," he stated. That was it, he wouldn't let her just walk back into the Alliance like a lamb to slaughter.

"You can't stop me," Stephanie pushed him away.

Chris felt the familiar hotness rise. Stephanie just made him so, so... He seized Stephanie and pulled her close for their third kiss.

It didn't last as long as their last two but while it did...Chris was quite sure he'd never kissed anyone quite like Stephanie. She managed to struggle against him and almost kiss him back at he same time. Except this time, Chris almost thought she was actually responding. That was weird. But the thought was pushed out of his mind when he began feeling the kiss. It hit him in the pit of his stomach. He'd never noticed before that Stephanie had such soft lips. He never noticed it. Then it was over. 

Stephanie pushed him away. She stared at him for a moment in shock. Then she slapped him. 

"You immature, stupid, loser..." Stephanie began ranting.

Chris just breathed in and out, ran a hand through his hair and tried to concentrate on getting the butterflies in his stomach to go away. He was about to try and calm her down and get her to leave when he saw a really odd sight behind her. Over Stephanie's shoulder, Chris thought he saw Test running out of the revolving hotel doors carrying Stacy Kiebler in his arms. Huh, there was also a rope dragging behind them. That was odd. Maybe he was in a state of shock after kissing the roadkill again.

"...lazy, idiotic, insane, crazy, dorky...what are you looking at?" Stephanie snapped at him. She was still trying to catch her breath after he, he...kissed her. Jericho just pointed behind her. She turned around and saw...Oh my god. 

"Steph! Steph!" Test came barrelling down the steps carrying, of all people, Stacy Kiebler. "You gotta get us outta here! Triple H is only a bit unconscious and...shit." He put Stacey down who smiled weakly at Stephanie and held up some rope. Stephanie looked down and saw it was attached to both of their ankles. Test flagged down a taxi, having noticed that the Dudley boys had just come out of the hotel. D'von saw him and started running down. 

Test swept Stacy up again and herded a shocked Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon into the taxi. He put Stacy in next before shoving them all over and sitting in the back as well. "Novatel Hotel, please," he told the taxi driver before looking out the window. The Dudleys were still running down the stairs. Test turned away as the taxi left the hotel behind. He shifted slightly, noticing Stacy's slim body beside him. Sitting forward, Test was going to say hi to Stephanie but her and Chris Jericho's faces were suspended in shock. Test eyed Stacy and smiled at her before speaking. 

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

************** 

My Poor Matt muse has run away because Jericho and Stephanie chased him away with water pistols. So here I am, writing more of my neglected Smoochy Dreamer stories. Enjoy, my pretties. 

This chapter is for Lisa, because even though there wasn't any E&C stuff, you are my bestest reviewer. And there will be some soon. I promise.

Bellerophon 


	9. 9

****

TITLE: My Enemy's Enemy (9/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I don't really own much so not worth the effort.

****

DISTRIBUTION: If you want it, just let me know. It can be found on fanfiction.net.

****

SUMMARY: What could've happened during the Alliance debacle.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This doesn't follow any particular time line, I've kinda taken artistic license and made a whole lot of stuff up. But hey, it's fiction so I'm allowed. It should become clear what's going on as the story progresses. Team Xtreme are still together, E&C have broken up, Jericho hasn't been the Undisputed Champion and the whole alliance thing is still going on. Make sense? Don't worry, I'm sure it will sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who offered to beta for me when I asked and also to those of you who have helped me with finding out a whole lot of stuff I didn't know.

****

CHAPTER NINE

The taxi ride back their hotel was quiet and uncomfortable. Stacy sat tensely next to Test, biting her lip and tapping her leg quickly. Her ankle was was throbbing and although she didn't want to admit it, Stacy was terrified. That chase through the Alliance hotel, having to watch Triple H beat up Test, the thought of Triple H and the rest of the Alliance after her, it was all a bit scary.

Test had his eyes closed, trying to ignore the red hot pain that had spread from his ribs to envelope his whole body. Triple H definitely knew what he was doing with a sledge hammer. He tried not to aggravate his injuries as he moved his hand to cover Stacy's. The lanky blonde looked like she was about to faint.

Chris and Stephanie were trying to avoid contact. Stephanie's thoughts were caught between worrying about Test and all the bruises, and between trying not to think about Chris kissing her. She could never understand why he did it. If it was to humiliate and enbarrass her, well, there were far less intimate ways to do it. And it obviously wasn't because he liked her because it was public knowledge that Chris Jericho hated Stephanie McMahon.

So why did he keep kissing her?

While Stephanie was musing, Chris was yelling inwardly at himself. He just couldn't understand why he kept kissing Stephanie, nor could he figure out why after each time he told himself it was the last time, he did it again. For God's sake, she was Stephanie McMahon. She was a bitch. She was a heinous hell-bitch. She was fucking evil. It had to stop. No more of this kissing the enemy business.

But one question kept bugging Chris. Was Stephanie McMahon still the enemy?

The hotel came into view and the cab pulled up in front it. Stephanie paid the driver and hustled out of the car. Chris stood out after her, helping Test with him. Stacy stood out the otherside, walking with a pronounced limp. They huddled in a group.

"We'll have to be careful going through the hotel." Stephanie stated. "If any possible defecters or if Hunter's insider sees any of us, then it's going straight back to him."

The taxi pulled away from the curb leaving them standing on the corner, Test leaning against a lamp post and Stacy trying hard not to put any weight on her left ankle.

"Well, you two aren't exactly in a position to make a quick dash to my room." Chris gestured to Stacy and Test. "Test, you'll lean on me for support and Stephanie, you look after Stacy. Walk quickly as possible and, uh, with as little moans of pain as you can manage. They tend to attract attention."

Test nodded humourlessly and gritted his teeth. He hoped Jericho's hotel room wasn't too far away.

***********

Jeff, Matt and Lita were talking amongst themselves, Edge was flipping through a magazine and Rob was watching television when Chris, Stephanie, Test and Stacy staggered through the front door of the hotel room. Shock silenced the room for a moment.

"Honey, I'm home," Chris groaned as he helped Test to the couch. 

"Did you have any trouble?" Jeff eyed Test, and the bruises. "Or did you just get into a fight with a bus?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Test closed his eyes. "Or at least run away from."

"So what happened?" Edge raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing much." Chris gestured for Stacy to sit down. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a bandage. "I'll just tape this ankle for you."

Stacy nodded. "Thanks."

Chris wrapped her ankle quickly, alleviating some of the pain. "It looks like you just sprained it. Should be alright as long as you don't twist it again for a while and keep it bandaged for a while."

"Okay." Stacy tried not to let her nervousness show. She was in a room full of people who hated her. Nothing to be worried about at all.

"Well, we know that Test was working for you, McMahon, but why is she here?" Lita eyed Stacy in distate.

Stacy looked down and bit her lip. She had known Lita didn't like her. After all, she had done some pretty mean things to Lita. "I, uh, I came with them."

"Why?" Lita narrowed her eyes. "Why would you come to us?"

"Why don't you leave the questions to me, Lita?" Stephanie glared at the redhead, before taking Stacy's arm and leading her into Chris's bed room. "We'll talk in here." She closed the door on the living room. 

Lita glared at the closed door. Silence filled the room.

"So..." Jeff tried to start a conversation. "You've been helping out Stephanie?"

"Pretty much." Test nodded.

"So you didn't really turn on the WWF?"

Test groaned as he shifted on the couch. His ribs had been taped but they were really killing him. Not to mention the black eye that was forming. "Well, I actually did." 

Lita scowled and glared at him. "Why would you betray everyone like that?"

"Well, no offense or anything but the APA accusing me of being the mole and no one standing up for me was a bit of kick in the teeth." Test glared around the room. "Figured I wasn't wanted there so I left. And it's just as well for you bastards that I did. Otherwise you might never have known about Triple H and all this other shit."

The room remained silent and Test cooled down quickly, returning to his casual mood.

"I guess it's ironic that the only time I even thought of defecting was after I was accused of being a traitor. The APA only have themselves to blame for losing the tag titles." Test rolled his eyes and sat slowly back against the couch, trying not to strain his aching ribs.

"And on that light note, do you happen to know who Triple H's insider is?" Chris asked. 

"No idea." Test shrugged. "Sorry. Rob?"

All eyes turned to the man who was sitting quietly next Test, just taking it all in. "Nah, sorry. I wasn't much for the secrecy and intrigue until Stephanie pulled me in and got me to help. I don't think I would've noticed if someone did act suspiciously."

"Well, let's just hope that Giraffe legs has done more than just suck up to Triple H." Lita muttered.

Test glared at Lita. "Hey, Red."

"Yeah."

"Giraffe legs is going to save your ass. You might want to be a little nicer." Test smirked, as Lita's eyes darkened in anger.

"Time to eat some humble pie, Lita." Edge sniggered. "Hope it tastes good. I get the feeling there's going to be of where that came from."

Jeff held back a smile. This had to be killing Lita, being helped by Stacy Kiebler, one of her biggest enemies on the Alliance.

"You know what though?" 

All the occupants of the room turned and looked at Matt, who so far had remained silent. He eyed the door. "Triple H will probably know what hotel the WWF is staying in. And I'm guessing that his insider will be able to tell him what room we're all staying in."

"You think we should get out of here?" Jeff sighed. 

"I think we should definitely get out of here. What's the next town we're going to?"

"Tampa." Test smiled. "Which is perfect because Christian has a place there."

"He does?" Edge looked puzzled and slightly left out, before noticing everyone staring at him. He ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I...uh...I didn't know."

Chris cleared his throat to steer the conversation away from the direction it was taking. "I was thinking that we should get Stephanie to get in contact with Shane.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for her?" Lita interrupted. "What if Shane tracks her down or convinces her to go Alliance again?"

"The Princess can take care of herself." Chris frowned. 

"I'll go tell them." Chris stood up and gestured for the rest of the guys to go. "The rest of you should go and pack up your things. We'll meet back here and then get the hell out of dodge."

Matt, Jeff and Lita left quickly to go to their rooms but Edge lingered in the doorway. "Hey, Jericho."

"Yeah?" Chris frowned as he looked at Edge. He looked tired and weary as he leant against the door frame. 

"Could you...could you watch Christian til I get back?" Edge seemed reluctant or hesitant to speak.

"Don't worry, man. Stephanie, Stacy, Rob and Test are all here so nothing's gonna happen to him." Chris's brow wrinkled as he realised he would be alone with four former Alliance members. "On second thoughts..."

"It's just that I've never seen him beaten up that bad before," Edge mumbled before backing quickly out the door and closing it behind him.

Chris smiled slightly. Edge and Christian were morons. Maybe a betting pool on how long it would take for them to reconcile would be a good idea. Walking back inside, he decided to pack up his things in the livingroom while Stephanie and Stacy talked.

Then he'd tell them the team was moving out to a new secret location to come up with a plan to put the Alliance out for good.

**********

Stacy sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed, trying not to bother Christian who was sleeping on the same bed. She eyed Stephanie who was pacing before her. 

"Test's going to be okay, isn't he?" Stacy questioned tentatively. "He got beat up pretty bad by Hun...uh."

"It's alright. I know Hunter did it. I know what he's capable of." Stephanie frowned. "The guy is a sadistic bastard who get off on screwing around with people's minds and their lives... it's somehow suitable that he's my husband. Soon to be ex."

Stacy stayed quiet.

"I couldn't help but notice a little thing between you and Test." Stephanie stopped pacing and stood before Stacy. It reminded Stacy of her days as a school student when her teachers were yelling at her. "Are you two...?"

"Why do you care?" Stacy tried to be defiant, but it didn't come naturally to her. Instead she just sounded childish. 

Stephanie sighed. "I care because he is a really good guy who's gotten a raw deal. He lucked out in getting into a relationship with me and I'm sure you know how that turned out, Then he got screwed over by his partner and that bitch, Trish. I thought he would've had better sense than to get involved with that slut. I'm counting on him having common sense when it comes to women from now on."

"Are you saying that..."

"I'm not saying anything. Not about you." Stephanie shook her head. "Just that Test has had bad judgement in the past. Look at his choices. Me, Trish Stratus. I'm asking you not to do the same thing we did."

"I wouldn't do that to him." Stacy unintentially answered Stephanie's question.

"I don't think you would either. But I'm telling you now, if you do hurt him then you'll have me to deal with and trust me when I say you don't want that."

Stacy eyed Stephanie. "I believe you." She looked down before speaking again. "Do you still...you know..."

"No." Stephanie sighed. "I did love him way back when. Seems like a lifetime ago though. Test...he was the first man that I loved, that I was in love with. But after everything I've put us both through, everything that's happened, we couldn't ever be together like that. I ruined what we could've had a long time ago..."

Stacy swallowed under the weight of Stephanie's frank speech. She'd never really talked to the brunette before and she was slightly embarrassed to admit to herself that Stephanie was a bit intimidating.

"So no. No, I'm not in love with Test. I love him like a brother now." Stephanie smiled slightly before it drifted from her face. "And he deserves better than me."

Breathing out shakily, Stacy gave a small smile. "I couldn't help but notice that Jericho gave you a big smooch while Test was hauling me out of that hotel."

"Ugh...don't remind me." Stephanie frowned. "He seems to get a kick out of messing with my mind."

"Well, it looked to me like he was kissing you because he wanted to, not because of any ulterior motives." Stacy withheld a smile. 

"I doubt that." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "To Jericho, I'm the scum off the mould on road kill. He's just going light on the insults until he doesn't need my help anymore."

"I want...I want to help..." Stacy spoke hesitantly and quietly. "But, well, I don't want to..."

"You don't want to get hurt," Stephanie finished for her. "I completely understand. And you're surrounded by people who are going to stop that from happening. But if you don't help stop the Alliance, if you don't tell us what you know, then they win. My plans are shot to shit, my father doesn't have any idea about who the insiders are, and Shane has gone AWOL. McMahon's can scheme with the best of them, but we need the information for us to come up with a plan."

"You promise you'll keep me safe?" Stacy questioned. 

Stephanie sat down next to Stacy. "You already have a job in the WWF, I'll speak to my father later. Next week you get a paycheck and next week you're walking out with everyone here. If you want to. And I don't want to pressure you, or make you do anything you don't want to do, but we need your help." Stephanie looked Stacy in the eyes. "We need you."

"One of the insiders is Dudley."

Stephanie frowned. "What?"

Stacy looked Stephanie full in the eyes. "Spike Dudley is feeding information to the Alliance."

"Spike? Oh god, no one would ever, ever think of..."

"That's because he doesn't want to do it. Bubba and D'von are making him." Stacy's eyes narrowed. "They've told him that if he doesn't give them info, they'll go after Molly. So he's doing it but I don't think he's telling too much, just enough to keep Molly safe."

"So they have someone else too?" Stephanie caught onto the subtext.

"Yeah. I don't know who, though." Stacy shrugged half-heartedly. "Triple H is keeping their identity a secret. In fact, I don't think anyone knows except him."

"Typical." Stephanie scowled. "Much as I *loathe* to admit it, Hunter's called the Cerebral Assasin for a reason. He's smart as hell, and he knows how to mess with people. We're going to have come up with a plan. We need to do something before he does." 

"He's going to be coming after us now, isn't he?" 

Stephanie nodded grimly. "With his guns blazing. Hunter can't afford to have any one trying to bring him down. The Alliance is in a precarious position at best. He's going to try and take out any threat to complete success."

"Would he...attack anyone?" Stacy asked, already knowing the answer.

"He'll do anything it takes to win. Whatever it takes." Stephanie sighed. "Stacy, don't go anywhere without someone with you. Hunter knows you're our informant. And he's going to want revenge."

"Oh god, they're so horrible. So horrible." Stacy moaned and covered her face in her hands.

Stephanie figured it couldn't hurt to be nice. And Stacy did look really vulnerable. Stephanie sighed and pulled Stacy into a hug. "Don't worry, okay? My Dad will give you a job and everyone here will protect you. Nothing's going to happen, okay?"

"Everyone will hate me." Stacy mumbled.

"No, they won't." Stephanie pulled Stacy out to arm's length so she could look her in the eye. "Stacy, if the Alliance goes under, if we beat Hunter, it'll be thanks to us. Me, Christian, Rob, Test and you.

Five defectors from the Alliance."

"If we beat them?" 

Stacy and Stephanie looked at each other with new determination.

"When we beat them."

Christian, under the guise of drugged sleep, listened with interest from where he lay on the bed.

***********


End file.
